


A Million Things

by DemonDean10



Series: The Place Where it Happens [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is demisexual, Aaron is the youngest out of all of them, Alex plays the piano, Alexander is scared of storms, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angelica/George is not ENDGAME, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because he can, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cause he took over presidency?, Eliza is an angel and deserves better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even Charles Lee, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Get it?, He takes over when Washington goes for a short vacation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I hate george Eacker, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jefferson plays the violin, Madison is always sick, Multi, My Poor Laf Suffers so Much, Pain, Panic Attacks, Peggy is pansexual, Professor Ben Frankiln, Professor George Eacker, Professor George Washington, Professor John Adams, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Thomas Jefferson has social anxiety, Washington teaches government, but not Eacker or Reynolds, everyone deserves a hug, fight me, fight me on that too, first I love you, haha - Freeform, he teaches English, protect him, so does Eliza, they can burn in hell for all I care, yaaaasss, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: It's Alexander Hamilton's junior year in King's University and the last thing he signed up for getting partnered up with Stupid Thomas Jefferson for Professor Franklin's class. John Laurens should get paid for listening to his best friend's rants. Lafayette wishes he wasn't attracted to his friend's government teacher. Aaron Burr would like to be able to get to know Theodora better without making a fool of himself. Thomas Jefferson would rather get crowned with a hot melting god crow than work with Alexander Hamilton. James Madison would like to stop being sick. Angelica Schuyler is too damn old to be blushing like a school girl at George King's flirting. Hercules Mulligan knew he should have joined the military not go to college. Samuel Seabury would like it very much if his best friend would stop flirting with a Schuyler sister. And Peggy is enjoying this whole thing too much for it to be healthy.Yes! It's another college AU, ladies and gents! Please read and tel me what you thinkin'





	1. Chapter 1: Why, Franklin, why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! This is my first story posted on Ao3 and my first Hamilton story. Unlike some of my other Fanfiction.net stories I will actually be updating this one frequently. hehe  
> So, just to clarify: The university they are going to is King’s University and Burr is going to King’s University Law School. Just because the King’s College the Actual Alexander Hamilton went is now Columbia University and the King’s College of the now does not really match the kind of University I have in mind.  
> So I will put in which year the students are in:  
> Seniors: George King III, Angelica, Charles Lee, James Reynolds  
> Juniors: Alexander, Laurens, Hercules, Eliza, Lafayette, Jefferson, Madison, Burr, Theodosia, Maria.  
> Sophomores: Samuel Seabury, Peggy  
> Burr is in his second year of law school, but he still had English class with the rest of the gang and takes Government with Washington.  
> I hope you like it. Please review, it means a lot to me.

Alexander could not believe the nerve of his rival. Stupid Thomas Jefferson with his stupid ideas that made absolutely no sense. They were about a month and a half into Junior year of college and they had already had over twenty debates, poor professor Washington was forced to listen to the rubbish that came out of Jefferson’s mouth.

At the moment they were debating the electoral college, with Alexander in affirmation and Jefferson in negation. The class today was not even going to be about the electoral college, but it had been mentioned in passing and Jefferson had said that is was a violation of everything America stood for. Of course, Alexander could not let that stand.

Therefore, right now they were practically screaming at each other in the middle of the classroom. And because it was one of those huge auditorium-like classrooms, their words echoed everywhere. Washington had given up on trying to calm those two down in the first year he had them and now he was just waiting for it to pass and was catching up on some papers he should have graded a long time ago. Thomas’ friend, James Madison, was initially paying attention to the debate but after figuring out his friend was just pretending to dislike the Electoral College to spite Hamilton was now trying to cut off his ears without freaking anyone out. Aaron Burr was regretting his life choices and wondering why he had decided to take Government Class. The others were either taking notes of the debate, playing games on their phones, or catching up on some much needed sleep.

 

Thomas was lucky that the Washington announced it was then end of class and released the students because Hamilton looked just about ready to pounce on the Virginian. Snapping Madison off his staring contests with his pen, he and Jefferson grabbed their stuff together and went to their next class. All while Hamilton burned a whole at the back of his head. 

 

“Hamilton.” Came the voice of the professor.

“Yes, sir?” Alex didn’t turn around to look at him, he was too busy glaring at the spot Jefferson had previously occupied.

“It’s time to get to your next class. Now.” 

Sighing, Alexander grabbed his stuff and waved to Washington, running out of the classroom so as to get to his French Art class on time. Unlike most of his friends, he hardly had any breaks in between his classes. Alex had wanted to take so many different things that he was full of  stuff to do.

 

* * *

 

Some time later, after a bunch of classes, Alexander was sitting next to his friend John Laurens in Advanced English class, all while glaring at Jefferson who was sitting in the back with Madison glaring right back. 

“Everyone! Get your eyes off your phones, your words off your mouths and your eyes off anything that is not me!” Professor Benjamin Franklin was a cool dude, a little weird maybe, but cool. Yes, he treated all his students like they were in Primary School but other than that he was a well-liked professor. Except for today.

“I assume you have all finished reading ‘King John’ by now seeing as you had all summer.” Some groans were heard, and Alexander had to agree with them. Even he had to admit that the play had been hard to not only read, but understand.

 

“If you thought your time with King John over, you were wrong. There is still so much more to go. As I’m sure you’re not aware of, King John is hardly ever represented in the media. There are hardly any theatre performances, or musicals, or movies. In fact, there is only one movie and it shall be your job to watch it. It is a very old film so it will be extremely find to hard. Even illegally on the internet.” At this most of the students look down sheepishly, including Alexander and his friends. The had the bad habit of choosing rare movies for their movie nights and looking for them on the internet. “It is available at the university’s library so feel free to watch it there."

 

“As you watch it you’ll be taking notes, then you will write to me an essay comparing the book to the film. You will examine _everything_ and I do mean everything. Do the actors match with the descriptions on the book? The scenery? And especially, the plot. You will identify the climax of the book and them compare it to the climax in the movie, tell me which one is more effective in captivating the audience and how. Why is it important? Character development throughout the play and the movie. That sort of comparing. I will not accept a five page essay on this, ladies and gentlemen. I expect something big. Due in three weeks."

 

If the teacher seemed worried about the dozens of glares directed at him, he didn’t show it. Alexander wasn’t glaring though, he did love to write. Even about something like King John.

 

“And if you think you can’t do it on your own, don’t worry, you’ll have a partner.” At this, Hamilton’s face fell. He hated working on groups, that meant somebody’s thoughts had to be listened to (or at least pretended to) and that somebody would want to meddle in his work. Ew.

 

The other students, on the other hand, were celebrating. Some had even stood and started walking towards some of their friends but Professor Franklin interrupted them, ”Sit down, all of you. After the fiasco that was the last time I let you chose your own work partners, I will assign you who you’ll be working with.” Groans were heard all over. Franklin began naming partners, Laurens was put with Hercules (Lucky them), Eliza with Madison, Thomas Conway with James Reynolds (Thank God, both of them were dicks), Theodosia Bartow with Burr, Angelica got George King( _The Third_ ) and Lafayette was put with Maria Lewis. Well, there went all his friends. Hopefully he would get a sophomore that would be easy to manipulate into letting Hamilton do all the work. 

Alas, it was not to be.

 

“Hamilton, with Jefferson.” Named Franklin.

 

For a moment, Alexander felt the whole class’ eyes on him. Everyone knew how much those two hated each other. He briefly registered Jefferson starting to bang his head on the table repeatedly with Madison trying and failing to stifle his laughter. If Franklin noticed the misery in Alexander’s face, he did not comment and went on calling names. Lauren’s gave him a sympathetic pat not he back but it was clear that he too was barely holding his laughter in. 

 

Eliza sat next to him, “Well, look on the bright side, you could have gotten Lee or Reynolds. Plus, Jefferson is smart, even you have to admit that. I’m sure you’ll figure something out."

 

Alexander sincerely hoped she was right. Preferably a system in which he could ignore Jefferson and do the project by himself.

 

Angelica sat herself down next to her sister, “Anybody willing to trade with me? King isn’t really the kind of guy want to work with.” Angelica hadn’t really dealt with King much, even though they were in the same year and majored in the same thing. He was always surrounded by his group of fans and she was with her own friends, never really caring much about him. But she had heard things, of course, about what kind of guy he was. Douchebag seemed to be his main title. 

 

“You want to deal with Jefferson instead?” Offered Alex, “I’ll work with anyone over him.” He knew she would say yes. For some strange reason that escaped him, Angelica and Jefferson actually got along. They often texted each other and hung out. The very notion made Alex grimace.

 

Eliza sighed, “You guys, we can’t trade partners. That was the whole point of Professor Franklin choosing them for us."

 

John nodded in agreement to her words. He didn’t speak for he feared that the moment he opened his mouth he would start to laugh again and never stop.

 

“Yeah? Well, Franklin’s rules can go to-"

 

“Excuse me?” Thankfully, it was not Franklin. That would have been embarrassing. However, it was no better.  There stood George King in all his glory, red jacket shining in the light, hair looking just as soft as ever, and his baby blue eyes looking at them curiously. He was a senior, like Angelica, but he looked younger. Of course, he was still a major douche but hey, hate the sin love the sinner. 

 

“Can we help you?” Angelica hadn’t looked up from her phone and apparently hadn’t recognized the voice.

 

George took his eyes of Alexander and Eliza to focus on Angelica, “Yeah, when would you like to meet to watch the movie and talk of our work plan?"

 

Finally, she looked up and realized who was standing there. Smiling at him, she said, “Oh well, I’d rather start working on it right away and I’m free tomorrow, we can start planning then?” She may have not heard any nice things about him, but if they were going to be working together she might as well act nice.

 

George nodded at her, “Very well, meet you at The Crown at ten?"

 

Alexander made a face at that, The Crown was a little coffee shop whose coffee sucked that was supposed to be cosy and welcoming but was so extravagant and fancy that you could never relax in fear of pressing to hard on the seat’s cushions. He much preferred The Revolutionary, now _that_ was coffee.

 

Angelica seemed to have no such problem, “Of course. I’ll see ya there.” 

George nodded at her then went walked away. Ha, a surprisingly lack of douchery.

 

* * *

 

Lafayette was having a good day. His classes had not been overly boring, and he had managed to ridicule a rude transfer that had dared to insult France. It had not been pretty. Smiling as he was, Lafayette didn’t notice the figure walking in front of him. He bumped the tall figure and would have fallen had he not been grabbed by the shoulders and kept upright.

 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Oh, Lafayette knew that voice. He knew it very well.

 

“Monsieur Washington! Don’t worry. I’m just fine. You simply startled me.” Lafayette gave the professor a charming smile. He had always liked Washington, never had been his student but always passed his classroom in the hallways and he sometimes accompanied Alexander or Thomas on their ways to class. That’s how they had met and how they kept their…friendship? Certainly not. After all, Washington was a _professor_. But recently Lafayette had started to feel differently about the teacher. A blind man could see that Washington was an attractive man, a very _very_  attractive man. The way his coat hugged his shoulders, the deepness of his brown eyes, the graceful way he moved in his legs as he walked by, the his gaze connected with whomever he looked at...There was also something about his voice that simply captured the Frenchman’s every thought. It was deep and authoritative, yet so very gentle and kind. Talking about Washington’s voice, Lafayette realized the man was talking to him.

 

“-should have been paying more attention,” He was saying, “Mr. Motier?"

 

Lafayette snapped out go his trance and looked up at the ridiculously tall man, “Pardon?"

 

Washington frowned at him, “I said I would have been more careful-Are you sure you’re okay, Gilbert?"

 

Wow, unexpected. Lafayette had to suppress a shiver at the way his name rolled off the other’s tongue. “Oui, monsieur. Je suis super.” 

 

Washington smiled at him, “You know I don’t speak French."

 

Lafayette gave him another smile, “Well, we should fix that."

 

Washington just smiled at him and shook his head, “Have a good day, Gilbert.” And he walked away, leaving Lafayette more than a little breathless. George Washington was fascinating. Then, with thoughts of the handsome General turned professor, the Frenchman went on his way.

 

* * *

 

**Tons of Ham: GGUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Head Knucklehead: no**

**Tons of Ham: so rude**

**Labaguette: so agressive**

**DrunkTurtle: so violent**

**Head Knucklehead: oh my god**

**Tons of Ham: i hate jefferson**

**DrunkTurtle: we know alex we know**

**DrunkTurtle: trust me we know**

**Tons of Ham: he insists we watch the movie together**

**Tons of Ham: whats wrong with him**

**Labaguette: he’s a man**

**Head Knucklehead: Laf…**

**Head Knucklehead: you’re a man**

**Labaguette: whats your point**

**DrunkTurtle: you can do this alex**

  
**DrunkTurtle: we support you** ****(^o^)丿**  **  


**Tons of Ham: thanks john**

**Tons of Ham: i still hate him tho**

**Labaguette: make love not hate**

**Head Knucklehead: its ‘Make love not war’ Laf**

**Labaguette: let me live mulligan**

**Labaguette: (ง'̀-'́)ง**

* * *

 

The next day, Angelica was walking towards The Crown with a smile on her face. The day was beautiful, the sun was high in the sky and there was a gentle breeze. An older man held the door open for her and she smiled at him in thanks.

 

She spotted King sitting in a corner booth taking a sip of tea. She grimaced, it was to early to drink tea. Coffee or nothing. She went to the counter and ordered a nice black coffee. Her sisters hated her choice of drink but Angelica didn’t care.

 

“Hey there.” She said as she sat across from King.

He set his cup down and smiled, “Hello. How’s your day been?"

 

“It hasn’t really been anything. I just woke up.” They laughed for a second and Angelica had her coffee delivered to her. She noticed his grimace. “What? You got something against coffee?"

 

“I much prefer tea. Although, Sam loves coffee."

 

“Sam?” Angelica thought about any Sams that she knew, “Samuel Adams?"

 

King looked as if he was about to spit out his tea, “Most certainly not! Samuel Seabury. He’s a sophomore but we’ve know each other for years."

 

Ah yes, know Angelica remembered. Samuel Seabury was a lanky, overly religious boy that was always with King before Franklin’s class started, then left right before it began  "How did you meet?" Angelica knew that they were supposed to be talking about Shakespeare and old books but, for reasons beyond her, she was truly curious.

 

If he seemed surprised by her interest, he didn't act like it. If anything, he seemed happy to talk about his friend. "His father is the preacher at the church my family went and I was pretty much the only other kid he had contact with. When I came to study here, I invited him to come. He finished secondary school here and then Entered King's. We've always been joined to the hip." He smiled fondly.

 

Angelica smiled at him, "I know how you feel. My sisters and I, we're inseparable."

 

They talked for another long while, mostly about the project but also about other things. They talked about themselves and their hometowns, their favorite classes, teachers they hated, and the horrors of ‘King John.' Angelica had to admit that George made pretty good company.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the library, Theodosia was trying to get the librarian to give them the movie. But nooooo, apparently some students had already claimed it and were going to watch it later. Theo tried to reason with the woman, saying that the other students weren’t watching it right now so they could. Things were about to get a little bit more heated when Aaron’s voice interrupted them.

 

“It’s alright ma’m. Thank you for your time, we’ll come watch it another day.” There was always something charming about the way he talked, Theo noticed, he had a gift with words. But these, in her opinion, were the wrong words.

 

As he dragged her away from the librarian’s desk, she demanded, “Why did you do that? What the was doing is wrong. We could have watched the movie by now if she wasn’t being such a-"

 

“Ms. Prevost,” Said Aaron with the most patience in the world,  “she can still hear you. You were about to have a row with one of the most respected members of staff of the university because of a _movie._  I simply intended to avoid an unnecessary fight.” He shrugged. 

 

Theo sighed, “I guess it was a pretty lame thing to fight about. But still, I don’t like her.” She smiled at him. He smiled back. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t think she had ever seen him smile. Sure, they weren’t exactly friends but they sometimes talked before class about some topic or other. There was a something about his youthful appearance that drew her to him. He was the youngest student at King’s. Only 18 but already on his second year of Law School, most impressive. She had no idea what he was doing in an English class while in Law School but maybe it was required. Or he took it just for fun. She doubted that.

Not every one liked him of course, many called him a pompous jackass and an insufferable child with delusions of godhood. But so far she had seen no such qualities in him. A bit neutral on pretty much everything but overall, pretty okay. “And please, do not call me ‘Ms.Prevost’ it makes me feel like an adult.” Who even called their fellow students Miss and Mister anyways?

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

“Hush, don’t tell anyone.” She staged whispered and he laughed. She found that she enjoyed making him laugh. “Want to grab a coffee?”

 

His expression changed for a moment into something that mildly resembled panic but he schooled it back into a charming smile, “Sure. The Squable?” The Squable was the surprisingly official name of the university’s cafeteria, if you could call it cafeteria, it was more of a buffet restaurant with far too many desserts. He offered his arm to her. She laughed as she took it. They talked about everything and nothing as they walked.

 

The Squable was nearly empty when they arrived. Heading directly to the coffee station, they got their coffee and sat down. “So, Aaron Burr. Prodigy of Princeton College. Tell me about you."

 

Aaron ducked his head for a moment, usually the title would be said in a mocking tone but not this time. The more time he spent with Theodosia, the more he liked her. “Well, I…have no idea what to say. I’m in my second year of law school, I like to read-"

 

“No! Come one, not stuff like that. Everybody knows that.” She smirked, “Here, you ask me something about me, and I’ll ask something about you. No lying or skirting around. Deal?"

 

To Aaron that seemed a little forward. After all, she could ask anything, and some things were too personal. But he found himself nodding anyways. “What are you majoring on?"

 

If she thought that was a lame question, she didn’t mention it and went on to talk about how she was studying to be a neuroscientist (No, not a neurosurgeon Aaron. I don’t want a person’s life to depend on me). Her eyes lit up as she talked and Aaron fond himself entranced by the way she spoke, with fascination and joy and excitement, waving her arm around. Burr liked people who were passionately about what they did, except Hamilton, he went overboard in his stubbornness.

 

“My turn, what did you like to do as a child?” Well that came out of nowhere. Aaron hadn’t quite expected such a personal question. Although, he supposed to other people it would not seem like such a personal thing.  

 

“I didn’t do much. I lived with my grandparents for a while and they were really old so I didn’t go out much. Then they died and I was sent to live with my uncle. We didn’t really get along so he left me alone for most of the time. But he did have a huge library that was full of these amazing books about law, and politics, and so many things.” He stopped for a moment, deep in thought, then resumed, “I did some ice skating-"

 

“No!” Theodosia straightened up in her seat, “You? I can’t see it. I just can’t."

 

Aaron shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, “I haven’t in years. Been so busy with college…” He missed ice skating if he was being honest. Although his uncle hadn’t been that supportive of him, he had realized that it kept Aaron away from him so he allowed his nephew to hire a private teacher to show him the ropes. Aaron had actually gotten very good, his teacher had even told him that he could make a career of it but no, Aaron had a legacy to protect. His parents would have like him to study law and become a successful attorney with three kids and lots of money. So Aaron would.

 

Theo laughed a little longer. After she was done, she gave him a bright smile and said, “Your turn."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Lafayette and Maria were on their way to the library. They had set the movie apart so that they didn’t have to wait for other students to return it. Why did they only have one copy anyways? Very impractical.

 

At the moment Maria was making Lafayette laugh at one of her stories about some of her terrible first dates. Poor girl, she had so much material. 

 

“And then she started tapping on the cup really hard-"

 

“Nooo"

 

“And it broke!” She laughed, “Glass and champagne went everywhere and they kicked us out for being a disturbance."

 

“Did you went out with her again?” Laf sure as hell would not have, but Maria had already told him of the second chances she gave her dates. They went worse than the first dates if you can believe it.

 

She shock her head at him, “I was going to but then I met James and you know what happened next.” 

 

The mood went down considerably as it usually did when James Reynolds was mentioned. Maria had met him a few months before her 1st year started and he was a nice Sophomore. While he had been sweet and kind at the beginning, he had eventually turned violent and Mari became his counting back. It was only near the end of her second year that she opened up to Alexander, who had noticed something was wrong, that the gang encouraged her to break it off. Soon after, she had started to date Eliza and was now trying to forget those terrible days. 

 

It was that moment that the devil himself decided to show up.

 

“Hey there, Maria.” James Reynolds was a rich, cruel, abusive guy whose father was had lots of influence over the college boards. He could get away with basically anything. Behind him stood Thomas Conway and Charles Lee.

Conway was a Senior like Reynolds and just as shitty as him too. One time, on Aaron Burr’s first year a King’s Law School when he was only 16, Conway had locked him inside a closet after hearing him talking about his claustrophobia with a teacher. Aaron had been locked up in there for hours until a a janitor found him, and after that he locked himself up in his dorm and only came out for his classes and event then, only for the most essential ones. That lasted for about a month until Alexander had gone up to him and formed a friendship with him. Alex refused to let him stay in his dorm like a recluse and bothered him until he came out.

Lee was a Junior and had actually been pretty fun to be around when school started. But that changed when he started to hang out with Reynolds and he became a gloomy character that talked shit about everyone. Lafayette had always wondered what happened to him and at some point even felt guilty for not helping Lee stay away from Reynolds. But then Lee started to insult his friends and Professor Washington, and all sort of hope for reconciliation went out the window.

 

Back in the present, Maria put on a brave face but her hands had started shaking. Lafayette stepped closer to her in a silent act of support, but not in front of her. He wold only interfere of she needed him to interfere. 

 

“Go away James.” Maria’s voice was strong, Eliza really had been a lot of help.

 

The man just smirked at her, “Why you being so mean, honey? Don’t you miss me?” He stepped closer to the duo in an attempt to intimidate them but they stood their ground.

 

“Not in the most terrible circle of Hell.” She said viciously.

 

His smirk grew, “Ah, yes. Tell me, which one do whores end up in?"

 

Lafayette gritted his teeth, “Don’t call her that, _connard_."

 

Suddenly, Reynolds was right in front of Lafayette with his fist on the frenchman’s dress shirt. “I can her whatever the hell I want,you hear?"

 

“James!” Maria tried to pry his arm away but Conway grabbed her from behind and moved her away. She stepped on his foot with her heel and he let her go, she touched James’ arm once again and without looking, he slapped her.

 

Almost in perfect coordination, Lafayette brought his fist up and punched Reynolds in the face. The grip on his shirt loosened but before he and Maria could make a run for it Reynolds had a hand on his throat and Lafayette was violently slammed against the wall. He blacked out for a second but when he opened his eyes Maria was by his side and Reynolds, Conway, and Lee were nowhere to be seen.

 

Maria was sobbing, all the memories were coming back to her. Of being slammed against walls and door, of being slapped for speaking out of turn, of painful grips that left bruises for weeks. And now, someone she cared about had gotten hurt just like she feared. 

 

Lafayette’s head hurt like hell but seeing the state his friend was in, he bit back a gasp of pain and told her to call Eliza. Automatically, she did and Laf could hear Eliza saying that she was on her way and frantically asking what had happened and if they were both okay.

 

When she finally arrived, she enveloped her girlfriend in a long hug and let Maria cry on her shoulder.

 

With difficulty, Laf managed to stand up. “Take care of her, Eliza. I think I need to lie down."

 

She shook her head at me, “No, Maria told me you hit your head. The last thing you should do right now is lie down, go to the infirmary and get that checked out."

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down, I’m going.” He gave Maria a long warm hug and kissed her two cheeks. He knew it was best to let Eliza take care of her.

 

* * *

 

Angelica and George were walking back from the cafe, they had agreed that they would analyze the book first and then the movie since it was gonna be a while before it became available. George had insisted he walk with her to her dorm and Angelica couldn’t say he minded. They almost got to her door when Eliza came out running towards her sister, “Angie! Come in. Quick!"

 

Angelica frowned, “Eliza, what’s wrong?” She grabbed her sisters shoulders. 

 

Behind her George frowned as well, he didn’t know what was happening but he could see it was something personal so he said, “I think it’s best I leave.” At Eliza’s frantic nod, he turned and put a comforting hand on Angelica’s shoulder, “I hope you figure it out, whatever it is. See you later."

 

“Thank you, George.” She gave him a small smile and he walked away with a confused expression on his handsome face. Wait, handsome? 

 

She pushed those thoughts away and focused on her sister, “Eliza, tell me what’s wrong?"

 

Her sister grabbed her hand and led her to the dorm. Inside Angelica's roommate, Theodosia, was sitting next to her sister, Peggy, and they were both comforting a crying Maria. “Oh, Maria, what happened?” The old girl kneeled in front of her, but she only shock her head and put her hand over her mouth. 

 

Peggy spoke, “It was Reynolds. She and Lafayette bumped into him and Laf got hurt."

 

Angelica gaped, “Oh my god, is he okay?"

 

Finally, Maria said, “He said he was going to the infirmary. He hit his head but I don’t think he was bleeding.” She started shaking again, “It’s all my fault."

 

Eliza hugged her close, “No it’s not, sweetie. You’re not to blame.” The other girls echoed her claims.

 

* * *

 

Lafayette kept a hand on his head while on his way to his dorm. He had told the girls that he was going to the infirmary but that was the last destination on his mind. He hated doctors. Bad. He was not _afraid_ of them, of course, but he was a little bit… apprehensive of them. 

 

His head was pulsing and he stumbled. He held himself up against a wall and closed his eyes for just a second.

 

“Mr. Motier?” 

 

Well,  _bonjour_. A firm hand was on his shoulder and Laf could not help but lean on it. “That’s my name.” He still didn’t open his eyes.

 

Washington grabbed his other shoulder and turned the student to face him, only then did Lafayette crack open an eye. 

 

“Are you okay, Gilbert?” A shiver. “Are you…drunk?"

 

Laf had to laugh at that but is soon turned into a whimper as his head continued to pulse, “Non, monsieur. That would be a lot more fun.” He looked at the professor, almost temped to lie to him and tell him that he was just tired or something like that. Almost. “It is my head. Hit it.” He closed his eyes again to fend off against the pain. It didn’t help.

 

“Oh, Gilbert.” Washington frowned, “Here, let me take you to the infirmary-"

 

“No!” Lafayette’s eyes were wide, “No doctors!"

 

Although there were no actual doctors at the infirmary, Washington nodded. He was not about to go against the will of an injured man. “Okay. No doctors. Um…” He looked around, “My office is nearby. I have a first aid kit, let me help you.” He sincerely hoped Gilbert would say yes, head injuries were dangerous is left unattended.

 

After a moment of silence the Frenchman nodded and Washington let out a sigh of relief. He helped Lafayette to his office, supporting him all the way.

 

* * *

 

At around 8 pm of the night, there were four friends sitting at The Patriots bar. John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan were having some shots while Alexander Hamilton was trying to talk Burr into telling him what was bothered him. Because if Aaron Burr, patron saint of boredom, accepted to go out for drinks with Alex and his friends, something was definitely wrong. Lafayette hadn’t answered his texts and he hadn’t arrive yet, but Hamilton wasn’t worried, Lafayette would show up eventually. 

 

“Come on, Burr. Sir. Burr, sir.” Hamilton laughed, “Burrsir, bursar. Hey, did I ever tell you about that time I punched the bursar-"

 

“Yes, Alexander. It was the first thing you told me when we met.” Burr was nursing a nice glass of scotch. Legally, he was not old enough to drink being only 18. But when he had first arrived to King’s after he had become ‘friends’ with Alexander and his group, he had been invited to drinks. It was their second semester of the year, 1st year Law School for him and Sophomore year for them. They had gone out to celebrate the fact that Alexander and Laurens were finally old enough to drink. In a bar of course, both of them had been drinking way before then, which Burr didn’t find very healthy. The point is that Mulligan had provided him with a fake I.D. that Aaron had no interest in finding out its origins and he had kept it for the rare occasions he did go out to a bar. He didn’t do it often, especially since one of those times he had gotten drunk and ended up in bed with Angelica Schuyler. He used to have a crush on her but after that night, their relationship had become terribly awkward.

 

“Well, I’ll tell it again unless you tell me what’s bothering you.” Said Alexander.

 

“Yeah, Burr.” Joined Laurens as he slung an arm over the younger man’s shoulders, “What’re you trying to hide, Burr?"

 

He was too close and his grip was too tight for Aaron’s comfort so he bit out an, “Okay, I’ll tell you. Get off me!"

 

“Yay!” Laurens jumped off him like a puppy and sat next to Mulligan, elbows on his knees and a curious expression on his face.

 

Burr took another sip of Scotch, he would need it. “It’s…Theodosia."

 

There was a moment of utter silence before the three of them burst out laughing. Aaron put his face on his hands.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Our little Burr had a crush!” Lauren’s was laughing like a madman. Honestly, it was creeping Burr out a little bit.

 

“They grow up so quickly.” Hercules wiped away a fake tear.

 

Alexander seemed to be the only one taking the issue seriously, “Theodosia Bartow?” He raised his eyebrows, “Well, she is very hot."

 

Now that he thought about it, Theodosia’s appearance was the last thing he noticed. “She is,” he said, “but there is so much more to her. She’s witty, and nice, and bright, and honest, and independent, and-“ He cut himself off when he noticed the other three staring at him with raised eyebrows and knowing looks, “I don’t have a crush on her.” If anything, their eyebrows went farther up. Aaron sighed and looked around, “Where the hell is Lafayette?"

 

* * *

 

Angelica, Peggy, and Theodosia had gone out to get food, leaving Maria and Eliza alone. Right now the two were snuggling together in Angelica’s bed. Maria hadn’t wanted to go back to their dorm in fear that Reynolds would find them there. Eliza was combing her hand through Maria’s hair and holding her close.

 

“I’m sorry I’m a burden.” Whispered Maria.

 

Eliza’s hand stilled for a moment before resuming, “You’re not a burden, Maria. I love you and you will never, ever be a burden for me."

 

Her girlfriend didn’t respond so Eliza turned her around. “Sweetie,” She sad, “I love you. With all my heart.” She gave her a quick kiss, “Okay?"

 

Maria gave a small smile, “Okay.” They kissed again.

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe you would that, monsieur.” Laughed Lafayette. He was laying down on the comfortable couch on Washington’s office with an ice pack on the back of his head. The teacher had moved his desk chair and moved it on front of them to facilitate conversation. After Washington had checked over Laf and given him an ice pack, the Frenchman had found himself unwilling to leave George’s company and the teacher didn’t object when he saw the student get comfortable at his couch.

 

“Well, what else could I do?” Washington laughed along with Gilbert. He was telling the story of how he had gotten himself out of getting fired once. Washington had almost gotten himself fired many times, mostly because he often disagreed with the board about their policies and such.

 

“Picture that, perfect Professor Washington telling the board  _‘Casse-toi_ ’ in the most polite manner.”He shock his head, the pain had faded away by now, and smiled. “You’re full of surprises, monsieur."

 

Washington smiled back. He admitted that he was greatly enjoying himself with Gilbert. The boy was charming, easy-going, and knew exactly what to say to make George smile. He missed having someone like that in his life. _He’s not in your life_ , a voice said, _you just bumped into him_. _You don’t stand a chance with him._  


George could not for the life of him ignore the sensations he got whenever he say the young Marquis. How could he ignore those cheekbones, that radiant smile with those perfect teeth, the way his clothes pressed against his body, and the elegant way he held himself. His accent was hypnotic and whenever he spoke everything made perfect sense. Every time George interacted with the Frenchman, since the first they had met, he had had reign himself back from saying something that could be seen inappropriate to him. Something like ‘you look very handsome today, Gilbert.’ or ‘your smile is dazzling, Gilbert.’ or ‘I have feeling for you, Gilbert.’ 

But no. Gilbert would never accept him, a man almost twice his age. There was nothing fascinating about George Washington, he had had his glory days in the army, and now he was just an old boring professor having fantasies about a student. Shame raised in him, what kind of pervert was he? Thinking of a student like that. Even if that student is over twenty years old.

 

“Youhoo! Monsieur Washington!” Came Lafayette’s voice, snapping Washington off his thoughts. "Where did you go? I am not boring you, am I?” He smiled.

 

_God, that smile._

 

“What? Not at all, Gilbert.” Washington really hoped he other man couldn’t see his blush, “I was just thinking about…stuff.” He finished lamely.

 

Lafayette sat up and leaned close to the professor, “What kind of ‘stuff’?” Perhaps it was the head bump but Lafayette felt a lot more confident than he had felt the day prior on the hallway.

 

For a moment they both stared at each other, both of them hoping the other was thinking what they were thinking. But Washington broke the moment by leaning away, “Papers, you know. Project and essay."

Was that,  _disappointment_ he saw on Gilbert’s face? No, it couldn’t be.

 

The Frenchman leaned back down on the couch, “Well then, monsieur. Tell me about your papers."

 

And Washington did. 

 


	2. We Step Closer to Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas defends Alexander from a rude librarian, Samuel denies his jealousy as he sees George flirt with Angelica, Theodosia pursues a relationship with Aaron, Washington and Lafayette continue to long for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time I took to update. I decided to make this chapter shorter than what it was going to be originally.

The next day Alexander was making his way to the library. He had stayed up all night researching more about ‘King John’ and rereading some parts of the book, analyzing them, and writing pages upon pages about it. Now he had to meet with Jefferson so that they could watch the movie together. He reached the library, and as he passed the librarian, she grimaced at him. She had never liked him, had on occasion insulted him, and sometimes even pretended not to hear him when he asked for help, which he no longer did. 

 

Jefferson was laying on one of the couches at the common area of the library. His eyes on his phone, feet on the armrest, and cane by his side. Another thing that bothered Hamilton about Jefferson was the fact that all the time, day or night, he would be holding a cane in his hand. The man was twenty-two! He didn’t need a cane! Plus, just like his ridiculous clothes, his many canes looked like they cost just as much as some students paid to go to college.

 

Alexander sat in the couch opposite him and got his laptop out, without saying hello. 

 

“Good morning to you too, Hamilton.” Jefferson said sarcastically. 

 

“There’s nothing good about being here with you, Jefferson.” Retorted Alexander as he opened the document with all his work titled ‘Franklin’s Shakespearean Hell.’ “So,” He said, “Where’s the movie?"

 

Jefferson waved a lazy arm in the general direction of the librarian, “She says its not available right now so we have to wait."

 

Hamilton gaped at him, “Why did you call me here so early, then?” It wasn’t _really_ early, it was around twelve and Alexander hadn’t been sleeping anyways. But still, he would much rather be working on some essay or another alone on his bed than sitting across from Jefferson and trying to ignore the glares of the librarian.

 

“I wanted to bother you.” He smirked, “And it’s not like we can’t do any other work, Hamilton."

 

Alexander’s glare intensified. “I don’t want to work with you.” It may have sounded a bit childish, but not to him. He remembered how he and Jefferson had met. It had been on Alex’s second year of college. Jefferson had studied his first year on France and was coming back home to the United States for the rest of his college career. They had met on the very first day of school in Washington’s class. As a practice debate to start off the year, Washington had asked for volunteers and both Hamilton and Jefferson had stepped up. The topic was the debt of the United States, Jefferson went first and the garbage that had come out of his mouth had absolutely disgusted Hamilton. The debated had gotten so heated, both students practically screaming insults at one another, that Washington had had to tell them to take a walk. From that day on, Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton were sworn enemies. 

 

“Fine,” he grounded out, “Have you examined the key parts? Have you started on the essay?"

 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, “Hamilton, we haven’t even watched the movie. There’s nothing we can do about that right now."

 

Of course Jefferson would think like that. To Alex, things were simpler. If you could do any kind of work, you did it. Why? Because it’s what you do. Ask anybody, he was not one to leave work to the last minute. He was _months_ in advance of many of his classes and he continued to work even more in all kinds of things: articles for the university’s newspaper, too long book reviews for the internet, essays on all kinds of issues that he wrote mostly for himself, etcetera. His friends often complained about him writing all the time, but writing was a part of Alexander. It was what had kept him grounded in his childhood, and what had eventually allowed him to come to New York. Ever since he had learned how to pick up a pencil, Alex had written. He wrote poems for his mother, and fantastical stories for the people of his town that desperately needed a good laugh. He wrote down his views of the world and spread them all over the island. He wrote about life and love and joy and sadness and death. And people listened. The word got around, in such a small island of course it did, people were amazed at how just a little poor, bastard, son of a whore, could write so beautifully. How could he create such amazing images and make such wonderful feelings form? Writing is what made Alexander… Alexander. In all those times Alexander had been desolate and alone, crying out for relief or for death... he had written his way out of his misery. It’s what he did, and it was the only reason he was there in the library today sitting in front of Thomas Jefferson who had never had to work a day in his life. Everything was served to him in a golden platter, and he never thanked the people who held it out for him. Of course he wouldn’t write for pleasure, he didn’t have the character for it.

 

Alexander resigned himself to glare at the offending, lazy excuse of human being in front of him and work on his own. He made sure to sigh very loudly first though. He could feel the librarian’s glare and Jefferson’s smirk burning into him.

 

* * *

 

Lafayette sat in one of the many benches that decorated King’s gardens, a book opened in his lap but his eyes aimed at the distance and not at the words in front of him. He was thinking of George, Professor Washington. They had had such a nice talk the night before, the very memory of it brought a smile to the frenchman’s face. But then he frowned as he remembered what happened next. 

 

He had gone back to his dormitory after the talk with Washington, at a rather late time. Lafayette certainly had enough money to have his own apartment on New York, like Thomas and some others did, but when he had first arrived to America he had wanted the full experience of a typical American college student and so had signed himself up for a dorm. That’s how he had met Hercules, and by default John, and by default Alexander. Hercules was his first dorm mate and he had been great, his intimidating appearance was a bit scary at first but he was really just a soft teddy bear on the inside. On his second year, he had roomed with Alexander and had hoped to get John for his Junior year. After all, he hadn’t roomed with him yet. But Alexander and John had requested each other and both Hercules and Lafayette had missed the deadline to request one another. So Hercules had been roomed with Princeton prodigy Aaron Burr and Lafayette with the piece of rubbish that was James Reynolds.

 

Reynolds was never at the dorm, he was out doing Dieu knows what and Lafayette hardly crossed paths with him there. Until yesterday, that is. Once Lafayette had reached the dorm, he had found Reynolds waiting for him. He hadn’t done anything to him physically but he had gotten right up in Lafayette’s face and threatened him. Told him to back off, leave him and Maria alone, or he would get seriously, seriously hurt. Gilbert would be lying if he didn’t admit that he had gotten a bit frightened. Reynolds had walked out after that, probably gone to drink and screw the night away, leaving Lafayette to his thoughts.

 

“Hey, Laf!” The voice of his friend Hercules snapped him out of his trance. The large man sat next to him, and though his tone was joyous, his stern face told another story. 

 

Laf gave him what he hoped looked like a bright smile and said, “ _Bonjour,_ Hercules. Everything okay?"

 

“No, Laf. Everything’s not okay.” Herc glared at the man sitting next to him, “Where were you last night? We were supposed to get drinks. You know? Like we do every Saturday?"

 

Instantly, Lafayette felt guilt pool at the bottom of his stomach. He had been so entranced by his night with Washington that he had completely forgotten about their little tradition. He gave a sheepish smile, “ _Pardon mon ami._ I was otherwise occupied."

Hercules’ eyes grew incredulous, “What on Earth could you have possibly been doing that made you forget us like that? We were worried Laf! _I_ was worried!” He shook his head, making Lafayette’s guilt increase. “You didn’t appear, you didn’t call. You could have been dead in a ditch for all we knew!"

 

“Honestly, Hercules. You are overreacting. It was only-"

 

“You had never, ever, ever, ever, in the history of forever missed a night out. So what happened?” He frowned, “Angelica told us about what happened with Maria and Reynolds. But she said Eliza said you looked okay. Are you? Did you go to the infirmary? Was it worse than you thought? Were you ordered bedrest?” The large man jumped from the bench, “Oh my god, Laf. What are you doing here? You should be resting, I swear-"

 

Lafayette hurried to stand as well and grabbed his friend’s hands in his, “Non, Hercules. I am fine.” Hercules could be such a mother hen, honestly. “I was not ordered bedrest. In fact, I didn’t even go to the infirmary.” The moment those words came out of his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Laf watched as Hercules’ face grew red and his eyes narrowed. 

 

“What do you mean you didn’t go to the infirmary!!?” He started dragging Lafayette by the hands, luckily there weren’t a lot of people outside on a Sunday morning, “We’re going to get you checked out right NOW! I can’t believe you, between you and Alex I swear it’s like dealing with children!"

 

The frenchman planted his feet firm on the ground, “Wait, Hercules! I never said I didn’t get it checked out! I just didn’t go to the campus’ nurse.” 

 

Slowly, Mulligan turned around. “So where did you go if not to the nurse? You didn’t look up your symptoms on the internet and tried to diagnose yourself, right? That’s never accurate. I should know, James is always getting worked up about what mayoclinic.com is saying.” He chuckled, his poor cousin was always sick. By now it had become a family joke.

 

Lafayette was glad his complexion didn’t allow for his blush to show much, because his face was hurriedly heating up. “No… It was, Monsieur Washington who helped me.” He looked at anywhere but his friend’s eyes, “After he, how you say? ‘patched me up.’ We stayed in his office, just…talking.” Yes, that was all that night had been. A friendly conversation between a student and a professor. Lafayette knew he didn’t stand a chance with the government teacher, the man used to be married to a woman for god’s sake. Not only was he twice Laf’s age, but he was also straight. However, he could have sworn that there had been something in the other man’s gaze, something in the way he acted around Laf...No. Washington was out of his reach and as much as it pained Gilbert, he would not push the matter and ruin the relationship he had with the professor. 

 

Hercules’s glare softened. He knew how his friend felt about Washington, even if he perhaps Laf didn’t know it himself. It wasn’t obvious, but Herc had known Lafayette for years, the man was an open book to him. The way he smiled when he talked about Washington, the way his eyes grew dreamy as he said the teacher’s name…It was all there, perhaps Herc was the only one who had noticed, but it was all there. He also knew that Professor Washington would never get involved with a student, and his heart broke for his friend. He decided that the best thing to do was to let the topic be. “Okay,” He said, “Just, next time? Call, or text. Just let us know that you won’t we arriving, save me a heart attack. Please?"

 

Laf nodded, smiling at his friend. “ _Oui, d’accord._ ” He extended a hand, “Forgiven?"

 

Hercules just rolled his eyes and gave the other man a tight hug. Herc loved giving hugs, though he would kill whoever made that information free to the public.

Lafayette held on to his friend, he chose not to tell him about Reynolds. Why would he? It was going to be okay. It’s not like the other man was going to do anything to hurt Laf.

 

 

Right?

 

* * *

 

“Oi, Angelica!” 

 

The accented voice made Angelica raise her head. She was sitting outside the small Barnes and Noble that was a part of the campus. She had just bought herself a copy of ‘The Count of Montecristo’ at Peggy’s insistence  and was quietly reading outside with the soft caress of the wind on her face. She saw George King walking towards her, a big smile on his face and a strawberry milkshake in hand. Following close behind was his friend Seabury, he was (unsurprisingly) clutching a bible close to his chest and sporting a mean scowl on his face. She stood up from the ground and smoothed her dress. “George!” She exclaimed. Angelica suspected that they hadn’t found each other in coincidence. But she couldn’t say it was an unpleasant surprise.

 

“Hiya, Angelica. Good thing I’ve found you, I have been looking all over for you.” He looked over his shoulder at his friend, “Poor Sam has had to follow me all over the campus.” He didn’t seem to really feel sorry for his friend.

 

Angelica raised an eyebrow, and nodded to Seabury, “Sorry about that.” She gave an apologetic smile.

The boy only clutched his bible harder and gave her a tense smile in return. 

 

“Don’t worry,” George responded, “Since you had to leave so suddenly yesterday, I didn’t get a chance to ask for your number."

 

Angelica’s eyebrow went even higher, “My number?” Now, Angelica had enjoyed George’s company yesterday. It had been a fun and interesting morning, but if George King thought he could get Angelica Schuyler to start dating him out of freakin’ nowhere, he was mistaken.

 

George’s smile faltered and he seemed sort of shy all of sudden, “Yeah, you know, so that we can talk about the assignment, that kind of thing. Might be easier to work together if I can contact you at all times.” 

 

Angelica sincerely hoped he was telling the truth and he only wanted her number for the project. Since the disaster that was her last boyfriend, John Church, she had sworn off dating. No more long term relationships for her. Sure she got around, she was a young woman after all, she had needs. But actually falling in love with someone? No thank you. But she had a feeling that if George asked her out on a date, she wouldn’t say no. After a glance at his hopeful stare, she gave in. “Of course, right.” She took out her mobile, “Here.” She offered it to him. 

 

George quickly thrust his milkshake to Seabury and the shorter man had to struggle for a moment so as to avoid the liquid falling all over his holy book. 

 

George quickly entered his number and sent a 'hello' text to his own phone. "There," he said. "Now we can talk when needed." The _or wanted_ went unsaid but it was clear nonetheless.

 

Angelica smiled, "Good." 

 

There was comfortable silence, in which they just looked at each other until Seabury cleared his throat a tad loudly than necessary.

 

They snapped out of their gazes and George cleared his throat as well. “Well, it was nice to see you, Angelica. I hope I see you again later. We’ll talk?"

 

Angelica’s smile grew, “Sure. Bye, George. Sam.” She added as an afterthought.

 

For a moment, his indifferent glance turned into a glare but soon again it was replaced by another tense smile. She frowned but George didn't seem to notice as he took back his milkshake and put his arm around Samuel's shoulders in a friendly manner.

 

* * *

 

“For how much longer do we have to wait?” Exclaimed Alexander, red in the face. “We’ve been waiting for hours!"

 

They had. He and Jefferson had been rereading parts of the book and analyzing them for about four hours, it was close to 4:30 now and Alexander had had enough of waiting. So now he stood in front of the librarian’s station, fuming at the tedious woman.

 

The librarian was glaring right back at him, “You will get it when you get it!” She said, “Now be quiet! You’re in a library.” She was taller than Alex, like most people, and looked down at him with a disdainful expression.

 

“I don’t care!” He snapped back. Alexander had been trying to ignore the woman’s glares and scoffs all day which had been really hard when the woman made no attempt to cover them up. 

 

The librarian scoffed once again, “Yes well, of course your slut mother never taught you any manners."

 

That certainly shut Alexander up, something which never happened. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. _Why would she say that? Whay had she heard? Did somebody say something? If so, who? How dare she say that? To insult his mother, the woman who kept him safe and put a roof over his head and food for him to eat. The woman who had cared for him, loved him when nobody else had. What right did she think she have? What-_  


His thoughts were interrupted by Jefferson’s loud voice, “Hey! Don’t talk to him like that."

 

Why was Jefferson defending him? Alexander expected him to laugh and follow along with another insult of the same sort.

 

The librarian had turned her gaze from the silent Alexander to the the tall Virginian walking towards her desk. “I beg your pardon? Young man, I am faculty-"

 

“So you should treat the students with respect.” Jefferson interrupted, glaring. “I will be telling someone about this.” Thomas certainly wasn’t the most influential student force on the university’s board, the would be someone like George King or James Reynolds, but he had some pull. Coming from one of Virginia’s wealthiest families was a perk. He was certain that, with the right amount of pressure, he could get the woman fired. She had never been particularly friendly but today he had noticed her attitude towards Hamilton clear as day. 

 

While the old woman gaped at him, Jefferson grabbed Hamilton’s arm which seemed to snap the shorter man out of his trance. “Come on, Hamilton. We’ll get the movie elsewhere.” Jefferson was certain that he could get the movie online, there had to be a site that offered it. And if not, he would just have to buy it from someone on the internet.

 

Surprisingly, Alexander didn’t fight him and, after moving his arm away from Jefferson’s grasp, grabbed his stuff and followed Jefferson out the library. His mind still racing with hundreds of questions. He didn’t notice he was leaving Jefferson behind until the other man called out to him. Alexander grudgingly stopped to wait for the taller guy to catch up. 

 

“You weren’t trying to leave me behind, were you Hamilton?” Jefferson joked, but was that… _concern_ in his eyes? No, couldn’t be.

 

Alexader rolled his eyes and after a moment of silence he asked, “Why did you do that? Why did you stand up for me?” The continued to walk side by side.

 

Jefferson’s eyes widened in surprise and for a moment he seemed hesitant but he quickly recovered, “Because she was being a bitch and you didn’t look like you were about do anything about it.” He frowned and eyed the other student sideways, “And I have to admit that seeing you all shocked and quiet kind of freaked me out, Hamilton. I mean, it’s a miracle but still."

 

Alexander was glared at him but for once it held no heat. He shrugged, “Guess it took me by surprise. I knew she didn’t like me but I never thought she would say something like that.” 

 

Jefferson felt a pang of guilt, he had insulted Alexander’s origins many times. Not that he knew much about them but one didn’t have to look hard to realize that Hamilton didn’t come from money. Hand-me-down clothes and a hunger-pang frame. Sure, never had Thomas insulted the guy’s mother but he had insulted Hamilton’s childhood and the fact that he came from a forgotten island in the Caribbean. He wondered whether he should apologize but in the end he decided against it, Hamilton had already had a tough enough day and didn’t need the shock of his rival apologizing to add to the mix. “Well then,” he said instead, “Forget her. Next time we can meet at my flat."

 

Alexander laughed, “What? The great Thomas Jefferson is allowing me, a simple human being, into his apartment? I need a slab in stone to write this down."

 

Thomas rolled his eyes though he was laughing too, “Ooohh, I want to take it back now.” 

 

“No!” Exclaimed Alexander, “Nope, can’t do it. I’m definitely going. I want to go see if it is as flamboyant as your personality."

 

“I think I’ll take that comment on my personality as a compliment, thank you.” 

 

“Wasn’t meant as one.” Responded Alex good naturally, “Just, this next time we’re talking ‘bout? Don’t call me unless you have everything ready."

 

“Noted.” Jefferson was amazed with himself. He was having a nice, if not friendly, conversation with Alexander Hamilton. If anyone had told him yesterday that he would laughing with Hamilton and not at him, he would have probably balked at them, but look at him now. He had to admit that it felt pleasant, since he had arrived from France on his second year of college Jefferson had noticed the other man’s genius and had even felt inclined to make friends with him. But he soon realized how absurd Alexander’s beliefs were and so the idea of friendship flew out the window. A window of course opened by Hamilton himself. His rudeness knew no bounds, he would argue every single thing that came out of Jefferson’s mouth, he would get on top of a table and have a screaming match with absolutely anybody, and he could get away with all that and more because he had Washington on his side. At the beginning of every year Washington would tell his classes that he did not pick favorites, but everyone knew that Hamilton was the exception to that rule.

 

Meanwhile Alexander was thinking the exact same thing. Never would he have dreamed that his day would have turned out like this. He was having a perfectly amicable conversation with the man that he had despised from the very beginning. He had to admit that working with Jefferson today had not been as awful as he had expected. Sure, the man was still insufferable and annoying but he had certainly toned it down. When Alexander had first met Jefferson he had been exited, he had heard about him from James Madison, whom Alexander was friends with at the time, and could hardly wait to get to know the guy. Another brilliant mind such as he, surely they would make the best of friends. Little did Alexander know that Jefferson would argue every single word that would come out of Alexander’s mouth. Jefferson was a smart man, but honestly  all that genius was wasted in the kind of things he believed in. It was a shame that they were rivals, they could have made quite the pair. 

 

“Well, see you when I see you, Hamilton.” Jefferson said then made a mock salute. Alexander was tempted to say that that salute would get Jefferson kicked out of the army but he restrained himself, just this once.

 

Instead he said, “See you later, jerk.” Alexander smirked.

 

Jefferson gave an overly dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked away. Alexander was certain that he heard him mutter something about him being an idiot or something and he laughed. Who knew it would be Jefferson making him laugh today.

 

* * *

 

Monday came as it often did, gloomy and miserable. However, George King III did not feel that way. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were singing, and he looked absolutely fabulous. He walked towards Franklin’s lecture hall with a purpose, his head held high and his posture straight. He was wearing his favorite jacket, a deep red wool one that made him stand out on a crowd. Sam was following behind him, chattering about something or other that George would usually be paying attention to but today his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of the dangerously beautiful Angelica Schuyler. George had noticed her before, how could he not? But never before had he actually talked directly to her. He had heard about her intelligence and now he could see that all those flattering rumors had been true. 

 

They reached the hall five minutes before the class officially began but almost everyone was already there. Sam was still talking, he didn’t seem to notice that George wasn’t paying him any attention. Instead he was searching the room for Angelica, hoping to catch her before class started. Finally he spotted her next to her sister Eliza, talking with her and Theodosia Bartow. 

 

He interrupted Samuel, saying, “Hey, I think it’s time for you to leave for your own class. I will see you later, Sammy.” He walked away without waiting for the other man to respond.

 

Sam was left gaping at his friend, the words ‘I don’t have a class right now, you know that.’ hanging in his mouth. He looked to where his friend had gone off to and scowled when he saw that he was talking to Angelica Schuyler. He was clearly flirting and she was laughing with him. Jealousy flared up inside Samuel but he was quick to smash it back down. He couldn’t be jealous of Schuyler, he was a man of God and God did not tolerate such things. Both the jealousy and the attraction to a man. Not that it was an attraction, Samuel would never get himself involved in anything of the sort. His father had taught him better. Still, his gaze saddened as he saw George move closer to Schuyler. Sam quickly turned around and hurried out of the lecture hall, ignoring the pain in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, the Squable was busy with noise. It was noon and that was when most students went there to grab a small bite, if you were someone like Gilbert du Motier; get a huge meal, if you were someone like Hercules Mulligan; or finish writing twenty essays at the same time and ignore the food your friends put in front of you, if you were someone like Alexander Hamilton. 

 

Burr tried to ignore the racket the four friends in front of him made, and focus in his book. It’s not that he wanted to sit with them, but Alexander had spotted him sitting alone in a corner on the day that classes officially started and had invited himself and his friends over to sit next to Aaron. And if Aaron moved, they moved with him. Despite his best efforts, those four continued to sit with him. Perhaps he had been too polite.

 

Just as Burr was about to tell, not yell, them to be quiet, a shadow fell over him and his book. 

 

“Hey there, Aaron.” A sweet voice said.

 

Said man looked up and his eyes widened, “Theodosia!” He exclaimed. He briefly noticed a group of girls standing behind her, smiling to themselves and looking at him funny. But his attention wasn’t on them. What Alexander had said at the bar was true, Theodosia was very pretty. She was wearing a violet dress with lots of intricate designs splashed all over, an eccentric dress as she often wore. It looked good on her. “What are you doing here?"

 

She sat down next to him, Hamilton and his friends finally falling silent at the action. They watched attentively. 

 

“Well, to come say hi to you of course.” She offered him a great smile, “And I have something to ask you."

 

Ignoring Alexander leaning forwards and putting his chin on one of his palms, Aaron frowned at her, “Yes? What did you need?"

 

Theodosia’s friends laughed a little, not a cruel sounding laugh necessarily, more of a ‘we know something you don’t’ kind of laugh. Aaron was a tad anxious to find out that thing he didn’t know.

 

“Heh,” Started Theodosia, “It’s more of a want, really.” She leaned towards him a bit, “I want to see you. Later today, if you’re free."

 

Burr nodded to her, “I can make time, if you think finishing the project early rather that la-"

 

“Oh, Aaron, I don’t want to work on the project!” Theodosia rolled her eyes at him playfully, “I’m asking you out on a date!"

 

Aaron gaped at her. He thanked God that his skin was dark enough to hide his blush. Time passed, it was probably a couple of seconds but it seemed like hours. The words 'But we just met!' were on the tip of his tongue but seeing her expression fall at his silence, he said instead, "Yes! I mean, yeah okay. I'll go out with you."

 

Her smile was bright as she leaned forwards to give him a tight hug. Luckily it was a fast hug so he didn't feel awkward at not returning it. 

 

"Very well," She said, "Meet me at the library, 'kay?"

 

He nodded and she walked away with her friends.

 

"Sooooooo," His thought were interrupted by the annoying voice of John Laurens, "You still don't have a crush on her?"

 

Burr ignored him and went back to his book.

 

But Alexander would not let him be, "Come on, Burr. There's no shame in it." He was ignored as well.

 

The group made another couple of comments that were ignored until Hercules sat himself down next to Aaron and took his book from him. "Hey!" Protested Burr. 

 

“Admit it, Burr, and we’ll leave you alone.” Alexander said, smirking.

 

The man in question sighed, “I find her company to be enjoyable, that’s all.” Under his breath he muttered, “Much better than yours, anyways."

 

“We heard that!” Lafayette threw a french fry at Burr’s head. The others laughed.

 

After a moment, Alexander sobered up. “Hey,” He said, “I’m happy for you, Aaron."

 

“Yeah, man.” Continued Hercules, “Maybe now you won’t be so grumpy."

 

Alexander seemed sincere at least so Aaron nodded to him in thanks, but rolled his eyes at Mulligan. He took the book from his hands and sighed when he saw that the page had been lost. The others snickered at him.

 

* * *

 

Washington let out an annoyed sound, he was answering an email from an angry parent complaining about how he treated her son, Thomas Conway. Seriously, was this middle school?

 

He was trying to be as polite as possible but he was mad and could barely contain himself from telling the woman to screw off. But he couldn’t do that, he was better than that.

 

Just as he was retyped a sentence for the millionth time, there was a knock on his office door. 

 

“Monsieur Washington?” Came a curious voice. Lafayette stepped into the office, he looked as handsome as ever. A light blue button up, a navy blue cot that was short on the front but long on the back with golden buttons, a crimson red scarf around his neck, his hair up on a ponytail as always, and white jeans so tight that they looked painted on, with high black boots that made his long legs look just-

 

Washington pushed those thoughts away and looked up from the student’s legs, “Gilbe- Mr. Motier,” He corrected himself, “what can I do for you?”

 

Lafayette walked closer to his desk, “Oh, I was just passing by. Thought I might say hi.” He gave a radiant smile but then frowned, “You seem troubled, _professeur_."

 

Washington smiled at him and shook his head, “Nah, it’s just this email from an angry parent, talking about how I should treat their child better, blah blah. I mean, it’s ridiculous. If a student has a problem with me they should come to see me about it themselves, right? Not send their mommies to deal with it.” That was not something he would typically say to a student, but the talk they had had last night took away any worries that he may have had about what he could say to Gilbert.

 

Lafayette draped himself in the chair in front of Washington’s desk and chuckled, “I quite agree. Shame you have to deal with such things, you’re a wonderful teacher."

 

Now it was George’s turn to laugh, “You’ve never had me."

 

“I don’t need to.” 

 

They smiled to each other for a moment, looked at each other fondly. Each admiring the other. Until Washington frowned, “How’s your head?"

 

Gilbert snapped out of his trance and put a hand on the back of his head, “Oh!” He exclaimed and then waved his other hand dismissively, “I barely feel it. You fixed me right up, monsieur. _Mercy._ "

 

“Well, I try.” George shrugged, “And…  _tu es welcome_?"

 

Gilbert laughed, “That was not even remotely correct, monsieur. But the feeling is appreciated."

 

Washington laughed with him. The words,“You’re gonna have to teach me some proper French.” slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He slapped himself mentally, what kind of comment was that? 

 

But Gilbert hardly seemed bothered, instead he clapped his hands together and bounced on his seat. George hurried to push the word ‘adorable’ out of his mind. 

 

“I would love that.” The Frenchman said to him, grinning broadly.

 

Washington only shook his head. Gilbert would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give this chapter kudos and review. It really helps me out.


	3. In Which Everyone Wants Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop, people get together, and tears are shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO!!! I'm very happy to finally, finally, FINALLY post this chapter. Although I'm sure i would have hurried more if i got more comments, but those of you who DO comment: Thank you, I appreciate it.
> 
> Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to @incredible-introvert because you're a very special person and am so glad the events that have transpired happened, even if they were over text I mean oh my god but still, this is for you <3

**-Ze Fam Group Chat is open-**

 

**AToasttoME:    hey losers**

 

**AToasttoME:    party at Schuyler housenext friday**

 

**favefightingfrenchfry:   YAY!**

 

**AndAnotherThing:  which Friday?**

 

**CinnamonRoll:  Next fridayAlex… .__.**

 

**AndAnotherThing:   but whichnext Friday?**

 

**AndAnotherThing:  like……...**

 

**AndAnotherThing:  the one thats coming right up? or the one after that one?**

 

**AToasttoME:   the one next week**

 

**AndAnotherThing: ah……..**

 

**AndAnotherThing:   YAY!**

 

**Flowergirl: But isn’t Peggy’s birthday this wednesday?**

 

**AndPeggy: yup**

 

**AndPeggy: thanks for remembering Herc!!!!!!**

 

**AndPeggy: but i dont wanna party**

 

**AToasttoME: the party is just because we want a party**

 

**Workingon3: will there be Alcohol? that is the only question that matters**

 

**CinnamonRoll: Yes john there will be slcohol**

 

**Workingon3: yeeeeesssssssss**

 

**Workingon3: yeeeeesssssssss**

 

**Workingon3: yeeeeesssssssss**

 

**Workingon3:  YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS**

 

**Flowergirl: You need help brother.**

 

* * *

 

Aaron was sitting in the library’s common room with his hands on his lap. He last class for the day had ended at  seven forty-five and he had hurried to his dorm to change and then hurried to the library. Theodosia had not specified at what time they were supposed to meet and Aaron, the fool, hadn’t asked. At first Aaron did not plan on changing, he dressed well to go to class unlike some people (Laurens) and didn’t think it necessary but then Eliza had accosted him on his way to the library asking about the date and telling him that he ought to make a good impression and change to show that he cared. So now he was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a grey tie, and the expensive eggplant purple long coat that he only wore in fancy occasions. He’d gone to mini market that was part of the campus and bought a bouquet of pink roses. Now he was just waiting for his date to show up. If she did show up. Maybe it was a joke, maybe she was only playing with him. After all, why wouldTheodosia Bartow, a much sought after woman, be interested in Princeton Child Aaron Burr? 

 

Just as he pondered leaving the library, going to his dorm and curling up in his bed with a thick book, Theodosia appeared in his field on vision. She had changed as well, into a navy sleeveless blue dress with a flowing skirt and silver high heel shoes. Aaron stood up walked towards her, his right hand tight on the flowers.

 

“Looking handsome, Aaron.” She said in way of greeting.

 

He smiled, “You look beautiful as well.” He offered the bouquet, “These, these are for you."

 

She took them and put them near her face to smell them, “Thank you, they smell wonderful. Now,” She clapped her hands together(a bit difficult with the flowers in the middle but well) and said, “I hope you didn’t plan anything because I know exactly where I wanna go."

 

Burr smiled to hide his relief. Stupid him, he hadn’t planned anything but thankfully she had. “Lead the way.” He offered his arm as he had seen other men do, and she took it with a smile. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was nervous, she was his first date. It was pathetic but he had never had the time to go out and get dates with anyone. 

 

“You’re gonna love it,” Theo said as they walked towards her car, a nice metallic blue convertible Camaro. Burr didn’t own a car, he had money for it but he hardly ever went out and when he did go out he walked. “Get in, Aaron!"

 

“Where are we going?” He asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

 

As she answered she pressed the button to get open the cover of the car, “'Wally’s Books and Dining’, it’s a restaurant but it’s also a book store and the food there is delicious.” She smiled at him and Aaron found himself smiling back.

 

It was about a 20-minute ride, on the way there the two of them talked about their days and Theodosia asked Burr more about himself. Some answers he kept short because they were too personal(see: about his family) and even though he felt he could trust her, they weren’t at that level yet. Theo handled most of the conversation but she didn’t seem to mind.

 

As soon as he got out the car when they arrived, Theodosia grabbed his hand and tugged him to the entrance of a tiny-looking diner. It turned out that the diner was not tiny at all, tables covered half of it and shelves full of books covered the other half, Aaron could see a double door leading to a kitchen.

 

The waitress attending the tables perked up as they walked in, “Theethee!” she cried. She was an old lady, about 70 by her looks and her smile was incredibly bright. 

 

Theo smiled back at her, “Hey, Vicki. How’ve you been?"

 

The woman, Vicki, kissed Theo’s cheek and rested her hand on her shoulder, “Same as always, hon.” She seemed to finally notice Aaron, “And who is this handsome man?” 

 

Face warm, he stepped forwards and offered his hand, “Aaron Burr, m’am.” 

 

Instead of taking his hand Vicki put one hand on his right cheek and kissed the left one just like she had kissed Theodosia's. “Oh, Theethee! It was about time you got yourself a boyfriend!"

 

Aaron’s face got even warmer and Theodosia started to shake her head, “Oh, no no-"

 

Vicki interrupted her by pulling them towards a table. They sat and she gave them two menus, which they accepted with nervous smiles. “Just holler when you’re ready!” She skipped away, for such an old age she sure seemed to have a lot of energy.

 

“Sorry about her.” Theodosia said sheepishly and shurugged one shoulder.

 

Aaron waved the excuse away, “Don’t worry. She’s nice.” He added.

 

“Vicki’s a family friend, I’ve know her since I was a little girl."

 

Aaron hummed, “I’ve lived in New York all my life and had no idea this place existed."

 

Theo smiled slyly at him, “Well, you’re welcome."

 

They laughed.

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day-Tuesday**

 

James Madison was a simple man. He studied and worked hard, he was in a constant state of nerves and illness, and often regretted his existence. Now was one of those times, he was on his way to the Squable from Washington’s class to get a nice piece of pie to rid him of his headache. Hamilton and Thomas had fought today once again, the debate about the Puerto Rican Crisis full of insults and almost coming to blows. Luckily, Professor Washington had separated them and told them to take a walk, both of them had stormed off huffing and continued to spit profanities at each other. Washington had released the rest of the students early and that’s how James had enough time to go to the cafeteria. 

 

He arrived, paid his seven dollars and went over to the dessert bar. He grabbed two slices of pineapple pie just because he could and sat down in a corner booth, away from all the annoying people who talked and breathed. 

 

After his well deserved treat he went to class, died, and came out of the lecture hall after a two hour long talk about the properties of the Constitution and the principals of the Bill of Rights, which would have usually put him in a less than miserable mood but, big surprise, the pie had upset his stomach and he had suffered in silence for those two hours. And now he was on his way to the dorm he shared with Charles Lee so he could sleep for the next century or so. He rarely talked to his dorm mate  mostly because Lee was never there and also because when he was, he was withdrawn and gave Madison the cold shoulder. Which was great because he hated having to talk to people. 

 

He got his key out as he neared the dorm but stopped some steps away when he saw James Reynolds and Thomas Conway coming out of the room, laughing about something. Madison wasn’t one to hate people, but he had to admit that those two made his skin crawl. Although he wasn’t privy to the entire extent of the James-Maria messy break-up deal as Hamilton and his friends had been, he had seen enough bruises in his lifetime (His body was fragile and he bruised really easily) to recognize that something was not alright in that relationship. And well, Thomas Conway was a bully who loved to torment those he saw as weaker than himself. Although Madison would never admit that he had friends out loud, Aaron Burr got pretty darn close. And after seeing the younger man so frightened after what Conway had done to him, Madison made a decision regarding Conway: He was an absolute douchebag. 

 

Madison heard snippets of their conversation, ‘Did you see his face?’ ‘Ha! yes, I almost felt sorry.’ ‘It’s just like what Maria looked like when I dealed with her!’ 

Madison frowned, he  had just seen that girl at the cafeteria with Eliza Schuyler. He listened in once again, Conway was saying ‘Shame she walked out on you’ ‘Don’t worry, I got it under control. That girl's coming back to me.’ He couldn’t hear anything after that.

 

After the two had finally gone far enough away from the door, Madison opened it and went in. Just as he did, Lee walked out of the bathroom and startled when he spotted Madison standing there. James did too, after he saw the state Lee was in. He had a busted lip and a red mark on his cheek that would surely bruise. 

 

For a moment the two men simply stared at each other, neither of them saying something until James dared to ask, “Are you okay?"

 

Lee’s eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed and he scoffed at Madison, “What do you care?” Without waiting for an answer he walked to him bed and carefully, as if in pain, laid in it turned away from Madison.

 

James simply shock his head and then remembered what he heard Reynolds say, something about Maria? He was partners with her girlfriend Eliza on Franklin’s project (or as he called it: perdition) so he should probably tell her that Reynolds was planning something. But on the other hand, he was pretty tired.

 

Madison debated with himself, to sleep or not to sleep... Damn morals, he thought and then walked out of the dorm on his way to find Eliza.

 

* * *

 

John Laurens was furious. He was the co-captain of the Civil Liberties King’s University Union and they had been planning a rally to raise awareness of Islamophobia but of course, the board had shut it down. He had tried to argue but it was no use. And he had given it all he had but the board was full of crap.

 

So focused was he on his anger that he didn’t see the person coming out of a study room in front of him and he crashed into them. As he fell to the floor he felt his left foot collide with something and his right hand fall on the cold hard floor. He laid on the floor for a second then quickly sat up to see what he had tripped over. Then he realized his legs were on top of someone’s back, a girl’s.

 

“Can you move?” The girl’s voice came, oh! He recognized that voice! What a small world! He moved his legs to the side. The girl sat up and huffed.

 

Peggy Schuyler was beautiful and if anyone ever told you otherwise then you sent them straight to John so he could delicately beat some sense into them. Not that Peggy couldn’t do it herself but she was a better person than John and therefore would choose to ignore the comments instead of beating someone to a pulp, delicately of course.

 

“I’m so sorry, Peggy. Didn’t see where I was going.” Laurens apologized.

 

“That much is clear,” She said to him a bit annoyed, but seeing his sad expression she sighed, “But it’s okay, just keep your eyes up next time."

 

Laurens smiled, “Yes, ma’m.” He stood up and offered a hand to help her, she took it a smile.

 

“Now that that’s solved,” she said and put her arm around his as they continued walking, “ Tell Aunt Peggy what’s bothering you."

 

“What’s bothering me? Where to start? You know that rally we were planning, the one to raise awareness about Islamophobia?"

 

“Yup.” She stretched out the P.

 

“Well,” John sighed, “you can forget about it. The board of directors shut it down."

 

Peggy gasped, “Oh John, I’m so sorry. I know how much it meant to you."

 

John shock his head, “It’s not just about me, Peggy. My grandparents were Jewish immigrants in the middle of World War II, the told me stories of what they went through and it was just awful to hear. I just… I would hate for something like that to happen again, you know? I can do something to fight it, I try so hard. But it always ends like this, if it’s not the board it’s my father shutting me down."

 

Peggy hummed and thought for a moment, she didn’t know much about the relationship John had with his dad, all she knew was that it wasn’t very good due to his father's old drinking habits and backwards opinions. Whenever Henry Laurens was mentioned John would roll his eyes and make some sort of joke to make fun of him. “The way I see it,” She finally said, “they’re afraid of the change you and all the awesome caring people like you can make. I know you’re angry, and you very well should be. But John, this just means you have to fight harder.” She smiled at him, “I believe in what you can do, you have to as well. One day you’ll see, you’re gonna blow the world away."

 

John looked at her with fond eyes, “Thank you, Peggy. You always make everything better, you know that?” 

 

“I’ve been told.” She winked at him and they laughed together and kept on walking.

 

* * *

 

Eliza had been easy to find, she was sitting next to the duck fountain near the Sciences Building, reading a thick text book and looking absolutely absorbed by what she read. Madison almost hated to disturb her but he had walked all the way here, risked his health by going outside to sunlight and people, and was not about to turn back.

 

“Excuse me, Eliza?” He called as he stopped beside her.

 

She looked up and smiled when she saw him, he couldn’t help but smile back even though he was certain it looked more like a pained grimace. “James! Hey!” She sat up straighter and patted the space next to her on the bench, which Madison gladly took (his legs were tired, you see), and asked him, “What brings you here?'

 

“I was looking for you,” He told her, “I heard something and thought I might tell you."

 

Eliza frowned, “What it is? It is about the project?"

 

“No no,” He shock his head. “As you might know, I share a dorm with Charles Lee and as you very well know, he is friends with Reynolds and Conway.” Eliza’s face darkened at the mention of Reynolds. “Well when Reynolds was walking out of our dorm I heard him talking to Conway about Maria, something about how he plans to take her back someway.” 

 

She looked down at the grass at the moment, clearly bothered, then she stood up and smiled down at him, “Thank you for telling me this, James. Thank you so much."

 

He stood and went to say ‘no problem’ when she leaned down (She was about three inches taller than him) and kissed his right cheek. Then she turned and walked away. He stood there staring at her retreating with one hand on his cheek, the last person to have kissed his cheek have been Dolley Paine, and the action brought down an avalanche of memories in Madison’s brain. Good memories, old memories, painful memories...

 

* * *

 

George III took another bite of his chocolate bar, he and Sam were sitting in a bench by the Junior dorm rooms simply passing the time. Sam seemed a bit distant but he didn’t pay it much mind, if his friend felt blue surely he would tell him. Right now Sam was reading one of his religious books and taking notes on a piece of paper. Though King’s University was open to all religions and the old Chapel also worked as temples for the all the religions of different students, the Priest that worked at the university had a special group open to any Christian students who would like to participate, they simply discussed their religion, how they felt about it, etc. And occasionally  they had work for it, like the one Sam was doing now.

 

George decided that the silence had lasted for long enough. “I think I’m gonna ask her out.” He said.

 

Sam went still. After a few seconds he let out a large breath and said without looking up, “Ask who out?”

 

George scoffed, “What do you mean, who? Angelica, obviously!” He shock his head, “Ask who out…”

 

Sam looked up, “Sorry… Are you sure that’s a good idea? She seems pretty intense.” Sam knew her sister Peggy, the girl was pretty strong-willed  And if her sister was anything like Peggy, then George would not have it easy with Angelica. Not that Sam wanted George to have it easy with Angelica.

 

“I can handle intense, Sammy. Okay?” George declared, “In fact, the intenser the better. Who wants to be with some boring chick that is always agreeing with you and following you around?”

 

Ouch. Fun fact: ever since the two had met that had been Sam’s behavior. Or at least, that how he (and George probably) saw it. “I have to go.” Sam said, and quickly gathered his things and stood up.

 

“Sammy? Where are you going?” George frowned at him.

 

“Just remembered I had some things to take care of, sorry.” Sam bowed his head and walked away. He tried to not feel bad when George didn’t call after him.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know what to do.”

 

“And then I stood up and told him to go to- Wait what?” Alex interrupted himself and frowned at Eliza. They were seated in a corner booth in The Revolutionary. Alexander had been telling her about one of the times he had gotten in a row with ProfessorGeorge Clinton, who was, in every definition of the word, apendejo.But apparently, he wasn’t telling the story anymore.

 

Eliza sighed, “Sorry,” she said. “It’s just…Reynolds. Apparently he’s gonna try to, to do something to get Maria back. And I just don’t know what to do. I worry about her and she worries about me worrying about her and I worry even more because I don’t want to make her worry and-“

 

“Hey,” Alexander interrupted not unkindly, “Calm down.” He took her hand across the table and squeezed, “Nothing is going to happen to Maria, okay? I promise.” He looked at her directly in the eyes. 

 

Oh those eyes. She had loved them once. The two had met in freshman year, in Washington’s class. He walked in the room and her heart wentboom. He had been attracted to her as well and they entered a relationship. A good relationship, for a while. Alexander worked too much, he barely had any time for her and so eventually Eliza said ‘enough.’

 

She went to him, took him away from his work, and explained her situation: She felt like the relationship lacked actual contact, and she would like it more if they remained just friends. He had stared at her for a long time after she said that, then stood up, said ‘alright' and asked her if he could be alone. She had complied after a kiss in the cheek, and after closing the door behind her Alexander promptly broke down. Not necessarily because he was losing HER, but it had shown him that once again he had screwed up a relationship. He never told her about his break down, not wanting to make her feel guilty, and acted perfectly normal with her after that. And if anybody asked as to why they weren’t together anymore, Alexander only said that they had both reached the conclusion that they simply weren’t made to be together. Plus, Eliza deserved so much better than neglecting workaholic screwed up Alexander Hamilton. And Maria was that better.

 

Sure, Alexander got lonely sometimes. But that wasn’t anything a tight button-up, loose hair, and an alcohol-filled visit to The Patriots bar couldn’t fix. He was fine. Alone. But fine.

 

Back to the present, Eliza looked at him with heavy eyes. She didn’t believe him, not really. Nevertheless, she squeezed his hand too and he fixed her with a kind smile.

 

* * *

 

Washington walked down a hall, nodding to familiar students as he walked passed them. Normally he would have smiled at them but after a tiring meeting with a fellow Professor, Horatio Gates, George was feeling the farthest away from happy. Not that he would ever say it aloud, but Gates was an ape. A stupid, stupid ape. So busy was Washington cursing the man in his head that he almost didn’t hear his name being called.

 

“Monsieur Washington!Professeur!” Oh that voice.

 

Washington was quick to turn around and put a smile on his face, “Mr. Motier.” He acknowledged the student.

 

“Hi,” Laf responded to him. “I have been looking for you, monsieur.”

 

George frowned, “Why? Is everything alright?Are you okay?” He felt the urge to put a hand on the other’s arm  but restrained himself. Barely.

 

Lafayette laughed, “Oh, I am fine. Don’t worry. I just wanted to ask you about those French lessons you asked about."

 

Um, what? When did he-? Ooooohhhh. ‘You’re gonna have to teach me some proper French.’Of course, George and his stupid big mouth. But surely Gilbert realized that he meant that as a joke, right? Except George hadn’t meant it as a joke, not really. But he couldn’t say yes, it would be problematic what with his…situationconcerning the younger man. Washington wasn’t certain he could handle constantly seeing Lafayette, having him so close…And yet so far away. He would slip up, he knew. Say something improper and ruin everything.

 

“Oh, yes. About that…” He should give a reason as to why he couldn’t. Wait no, he was a professor. Respected figure of authority. He didn’t have to explain himself to a student...He did anyways. “I am too old to learn a new language, Gilbert."

 

“Absurdite”Lafayette answered him with a wrinkled nose.

 

Washington couldn’t help but chuckle at his answer, pretty sure of its meaning. But, with no regards to his pride, said anyways, “I don’t know what that means.”

 

The smile that he got back was worth it, a smile like that could replace the sun. “I guess you’ll have to learn to find out.”

 

Lafayette’s eyes were wide with hope, and how could George say no to those eyes? A professor should not be the one being taught, but George wouldn’t mind being Gilbert’s student. Not if he got to look at those eyes many more times. Seemingly letting go of his earlier worries, George said, “Well…I suppose, in the nights that we’re both free, we could-“

 

Before he could finish George found his arms full of Frenchman. As he tried to keep his balance, his arms automatically came around Gilbert. It was a position he could get used to. Unfortunately, it lasted but a mere three seconds before Lafayette collected himself and moved away brushing nonexistent crumbs off his blue jacket. 

 

“Perfect!” He exclaimed, “I will message you to see when we can get together, oui?”

 

Still a bit stunned, George only managed to say, “Uh, yes, yes of course.” Before Lafayette nodded at him and walked away, or rather, bounced away. He left George with only one question: How in the world was Gilbert gonna get his number?

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday:**

 

George King III walked with a purpose, back straight and chin up. That’s how his mother had taught him to walk, told him it commanded the attention of any room, and she hadn’t been proven wrong yet. Sam walked a few paces behind him, not talking this time. They hadn’t talked about what had happened the day before, but when Sam had shown up early at the Crown and say in front of George at a booth like he always did, he hadn’t brought it up and appeared to have chosen to forget about it ever happening. George had almost asked him about it, but then decided that if his friends wanted to talk he’s talk and left the matter alone.

 

Right now George was on his way to ask Angelica Schuyler out on a date. He had no idea where she was but his best guess was the Squable and his guesses were usually correct. He walked in, let Sam pay for both of them(You had to pay before you went in, ‘cause it was a buffet kind of thing, very American) and looked around for Angelica. And of course, he had been right. She was sitting near the window talking, alone, reading a thick book. Suddenly he felt quite nervous. It may come as a surprise to many, but George had never dated anyone before. His father had died when he was a child and his mother had kept him isolated from all his meddling relatives. His grandfather especially, who hated his parents and wanted to take George away from his mother. So George grew up secluded from the rest of the world. Home schooled as he was, the only times he went out of the house was when he and his brother went to the park and when they went to church. That’s where he had met Sam, and had taken a liking to the other boy immediately. 

 

Sam didn’t judge him for being quiet, for smiling too wide, for blushing all the time, for enjoying pastries as much as he did. All the things that separated him from his brother and that his parents condemned him for. Sam loved being around George, and the feeling was mutual. When George need comforting after his father had called him fat and slapped his sensitive skin, Sam was there to tell him that there was nothing wrong with asking for extras at dinnertime. And when Sam needed comforting after his father, the pastor, had once again beaten him for dropping something or not being quick enough to hand him something, George would be there to rub his back and make him feel better. It was a great friendship, and George was so happy to have it. 

 

But back to the matter at hand, Sam was the only company he had had as a child apart from his brother. His mother may have ignored him most of the time but what she did do was insure that her son remained far away from women as possible. The woman was paranoid and George was relieved to be a whole ocean away from her. But due to his inexperience  he had no idea what he was going to do next. Sure, he talked big, flirted around, winked at the ladies(and the guys) but never actually went out with them, much less sleep with them. Kisses were common and meaningless, and that’s were he left off any relationship. And he didn’t want to scare Angelica away, what if he behaved awkwardly? He never had before since he’d arrived to the States and deep down he knew that his fears were irrational but still. 

 

“Decided you’re not gonna do it after all?” Came Sam’s voice from behind him. If George wasn’t certain that Sam’s every though and every wish concerned George being happy, he would have noticed that his friend sounded almost relieve and a little glad. But he was, so he didn’t. 

 

“Of course I am!” George sounded surer than he felt but he had spoken and he couldn’t take his words back now. So he straightened his jacket, swallowed hard and walked over to Angelica, leaving a gloomy Samuel Seabury behind. 

 

He decided to not be overly forward and stopped before her table asking, “Angelica! How have you been?”

 

She looked up with a raised eyebrow which went higher when she realized who he was. “George? Hey, I’m good-Sit down if you want to- how are you? Can I help you with anything?”

 

He smiled and took a seat, “I just wanted to see you, and ask you a question, if that’s okay?”

 

She smiled back, with a tad of confusion in her stare, “I’m always open to questions, go ahead.” Angelica was not a idiot, ask anyone. She knew exactly what King was gonna ask, she could easily turn his down but to be honest, she didn’t really want to. She waited to see how he asked before making a concrete decision. 

 

He took a deep breath he was sure went unnoticeable (It didn’t), swallowed his insecurity, and asked, “Would you like to go out with me? On a date, with me.” You said that already idiot, he said to himself and mentally screamed.

 

She was silent for a moment or two and it killed him. Then she gave a little grin, “When and where?”

 

He gave a wide smile but then collected himself, his open smile was ugly and his teeth were too large, he gave a close lipped one instead. “This Thursday if you’d like, or is it too soon?” It probably was, well cheers mate now she’s going to think you’re desperate, God! He was messing it up!

 

Angelica had the the mighty talent of being able to read people real fast. She could see that the man was panicking and it gave her a small amount of satisfaction, she liked being able to bring down the confident guys from their high perch. “It’s not soon at all, George.”

 

Oh my god, she called him George! Well that reassured him, he didn’t totally suck. “I’d like to take you to a restaurant, ‘The Sade’ a nice place.” 

 

Wow, thought Angelica, a ‘nice place’ was a bit of an understatement. She knew The Sade, it was big and expensive. Lovely food and even better service. Obviously, it was owned by a British couple. Probably why George had suggested it, the man loved his nation that much had been made clear to her. “I’ll see you them, does eight o clock work for you?”

 

“Oh it works perfectly, Angelica. Truly.” He smiled again, then after a too long moment of silence he stood up rather quickly and gave a little bow (Why did you do that? That’s stupid, who even does that?) then after she bowed back with a smile he turned around and walked away. As he did George recovered a bit of his confidence and clapped Sam in the back as he passed him. He pointedly avoided the dessert bar as he passed it(He didn’t want her to think of him as fat before they even went on their first date, after all) and made his way to the drinks. Oh good, they had Earl Gray, that would calm him down.

 

* * *

 

**Thomas Jeffersuck to you: can u come over Friday?**

 

**You to Thomas Jeffersuck: Ugh.**

 

**Thomas Jeffersuck to you: for the project u gremlin**

 

**You to Thomas Jeffersuck: don’t call me that you ass**

 

**You to Thomas Jeffersuck: have you found the movie?**

 

**Thomas Jeffersuck to you: yes, you wanna meet sooner?**

 

**You to Thomas Jeffersuck:  ew no.**

 

**Thomas Jeffersuck to you: i didn’t think so**

 

**You to Thomas Jeffersuck: Ill be there. your flat?**

 

**Thomas Jeffersuck to you:seven pm**

 

* * *

 

 

Today was Peggy’s birthday, John knew she didn’t like to party but surely she liked gifts? He really hoped so because he had already bought her one. It was kinda big, just a tad, but it was okay. The thing was, John sucked at getting presents. One time he had gotten his sister a book about hairstyles because surely every fourteen year old liked that right? Well no apparently. The girl had been painfully honest about her opinion about the gift, needless to say, she didn’t like it. And another time he had given Hercules a book about shoe making, because Laurens thought that if Hercules was interesting in tailoring surely he would be interested in shoe making right? Again, no. 

 

Repeatedly John had been told that his gifts were rather lacking, but that didn’t top him from trying. Today he had decided to get Peggy something simple, a little turtle shaped hair pin. Peggy loved to have her hair up, and John thought she looked beautiful whenever she did little tricks with it. 

 

He walked to the west side of the campus, to the natural sciences building and waited outside the classroom he knew to be hers. John knew that she would be having a night out with her sisters, Maria, and a couple other girls later that day so he decided that that was the best moment to give her a present. 

 

After about twenty minutes of a wait that he could never mind, people started to pour out of the classroom. and there she was, the rare and radiant maiden called Margarita Schuyler. She noticed him pretty quick and after he waved at her she walked towards him.

 

“John Laurens! What are you doing out here?” She asked, she had some books underneath her arm that looked rather heavy but if anyone could carry them, it was Peggy.

 

He looked down for a moment, finding the floor very interesting, “I was waiting for you to get out.”

 

She seemed so surprised it was almost sad, as if anybody using their time to wait on her was something incredible, rather than an obvious choice. “Oh? Me?”

 

“Who else here is worth waiting for?” His smile was kind, almost childlike. Well, he was a young soul and incredibly kind. He truly was a treasure.

 

Peggy blushed, damn him. 

 

Laurens brought his hands out from behind him, “Happy Birthday, I got you a little something.”

 

Peggy looked bashful but took the little box after putting her things on the window still next to them, “Oh John you know you didn’t have to.”

 

The man only smiled, “Open it, I think I did a good job on this one.”

 

Peggy did and gave an adorable chuckle when she saw the pin, “Turtles,” Of course, John loved turtles.

 

“Turtles.” He mirrored. “It’s just, you look g-great with your hair up and I thought you’d find this quaint accessory a nice present.”

 

“You were right,” Peggy smiled up at him, “You truly are a marvel, John Laurens.”

 

Weak in the knees, John responded, “And yet I am nothing compared to the magnificence of your stride, of your smile, of your open personality, and your kindly open heart.”

 

“Words of a poet.” She looked into his eyes, he stared back. “Keep going.”

 

He thought for a moment, “I need not to look deep into your eyes to feel the strong heat of the stars shining within you, for they are so very potent that a mere quick glance will surely be enough. And I pity those who haven’t met you, for they haven’t got a clue, and I know this in my heart to be true, your smile outshines even the brightest of the brightest suns.” Alexander could do so much better than that, of course. But this wasn’t about him, Laurens had tried and that, he hoped, was enough.

 

Such apt words, for indeed Peggy found herself smiling at him. At his eyes, at his nose, and lastly, at his mouth. No more needed to be said between the two of them, as if by some unspoken agreement, they closed the distance between them and their lips met. And true indeed, both of them shined bright at the moment.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday:**

 

“Yes, thank you.” Replied Angelica to the waiter after he clarified their order. She was siting in a comfortable if not stuffy corner booth with George across from her. Eliza had been both perplexed and exited by the news of her date with King, and Angelica reflected those feeling. Her sisters had helped her pick out what she was going to wear, because apparently Angelica had terrible date fashion sense. She thought that as a bunch of bogus, but Peggy had been pretty adamant about it. So now there she was, her hair in a low bun and sporting a nice-fitting yellow dress decorated with black flowers, with black heels. 

 

George, since he dressed up for his everyday life, looked pretty much the same. Black dress shoes, black trousers, a black dress button up, and a white blazer. His hair had been slicked back even more that unusual, and even Angelica, who was not one to compliment men who tended to be arrogant, had to admit that he looked nice.

 

“How are you liking the place, then?” Asked George in an attempt to interrupt the silence. He made sure to maintain eye contact, his mother had taught him that, she despised how he tended to keep his eyes down as a child. But even now as a young adult it required effort.

 

“I’ve been here before actually,” She noticed how a bit of his expression fell and hurried to add, “But it was a long time ago, and it’s improved since I’ve been here.”

 

“Oh, good!” He thought of something more to add, “Sam loves it here too.” Yeah, Sam was a good topic, he could talk about Sam for hours. But perhaps, by the look on Angelica’s face, it wasn’t a good topic for a date. “Is something wrong?” He asked, confused by her look of awkwardness.

 

Angelica gave a small smile and after taking a sip of her wine said, “Oh no! No. The wine’s a bit bitter is all.” This really wasn’t something she wanted to discuss, Samuel Seabury. Men, they could be so blind about people’s feelings. Angelica, more than most, knew about jealousy and longing. She could see those emotions on Seabury’s face the whole time he stood a few feet away from George as he asked her out.

 

George frowned.”I’ll ask for another."

 

“No need.” Angelica said, the wine was actually quite good. 

 

Soon after that their food arrived, it smelled great. They talked as they ate. She was pleasantly surprised by the mentally stimulating topics of discussion: historical places, horses, the differences between American and English culture, and even economy. She did not agree with all of his opinions, but wasn’t too rash when voicing her thoughts because she was enjoying herself and, unlike say, Alexander Hamilton, she could control herself.

 

After a while she made up her mind about something that had been nagging her since the beginning of the date, “So, George.”

 

He paused his steak cutting and gave him all his attention, “Yes? Is something the matter?”

 

She laughed a little, “No, of course not. I just wanted to ask you something.” At his nod she continued, “My sisters and I are hosting a party next week, Friday.” She took a sip of her wine and made her tone casual, “Wanna come?”

 

Oh this was good, George’s eyes widened just a fraction. First date and she was already asking him to go on another. Although of course, the party was going to be full of other people but still, it could be a date. Could it? Not really, he decided, they should probably go on another one. But they would surely see each other at the party and it would be rather rude to decline, not that the thought ever crossed his mind. “I’d love to, yes.”

 

“Good,” Said Angelica, “Very good.”

 

George smiled again careful not to show his teeth, and dove back into his steak.

 

* * *

 

**Friday:**

 

Washington was hardly paying attention to the debate in front of him. It was John Laurens and Benjamin Tallmadge and since the two were friends, it was a very polite and amicable debate. Unlike the ones between Hamilton and Jefferson. Washington prided himself on the the fact that he was not one to be distracted from his job by oersonal business. But today was an exception, for today his thoughts were focused on the young frenchman called Gilbert du Motier and nothing else.

 

He'd received the message from the student the night before, asking if they could meet that night, since he was busy Saturday with his friends. And George had gladly, if not apprehensively, agreed.But he knew he had to be careful, and he knew that going in this, this little lesson with Gilbert could be terribly risky. But George had always been a brave man.

 

So busy were his thoughts with Lafayette that he didn't register somebody calling his name. 

 

"Professor! Mr Washington, sir!"

 

He was quick to look towards the voice. It was Laurens, he looked at him with confusion and concern. “Yes,” Washington answered, “Pardon me, Laurens. I got distracted, you were saying?”

 

Laurens still looked confused but repeated his question anyways. The entire class was looking at him kinda funny, Hamilton in particular. Of course, they knew that Washington never got distracted. Well, as long as they didn’t keep asking and George pulled himself together, it wouldn’t be a problem.

 

* * *

 

Alex hummed as he brushed his hair, he still had half an hour before he had to leave for Jefferson’s flat and he planned to make the best of it. After all, if he was to spend the whole night with that clown of a man he'd like to have a good time before. Sure, the ‘Clown’ had behaved decently in the library but that didn’t change anything in their relationship. They were still, as far as Alexander was concerned, arch-enemies. No matter how many times his friends called him ridiculous for referring to their relationship as such.

 

But he supposed there wouldn’t be a lot of time to argue since they would have to work diligently. Professor Franklin had changed the due date of the project, they only had one more week before they had to present it to the class. Alexander knew that it wouldn’t be a problem.

 

Suddenly his phone started blaring with an alarm, he was quick to pick it up and shut it up. But he looked at the message that had arrive he gulped. It was a storm warning, it looked like the weather was going to be pretty rough that night…oh.

 

Oh god, why tonight!!?? Of course there had to be a storm the night Alex went out of the comforts of his dorm, where he could hide under the thin cheap covers of his bed with extremely high volumed music blasting from his headphones. There he could pretend that the fiery winds that blasted his windows were nonexistent, that the patter of the raindrops didn’t resemble loud angry gun shots, that the trees didn’t shake and there weren’t tears streaming down his face. 

 

Alexander hated himself for being afraid, he was weak. So many people had died that week the hurricane struck Nevis, he’d been one of the ‘lucky’ few to survive, he didn’t get to cry about it. But the memories tormented him since he was seventeen years old, the memories of the raging wind slapping his face and throwing objects his way; of the sounds of children’s shrieks at the view of the uncontrollable ocean rising and falling quickly in distress at the shore; of seeing young and old slipping on the fearsome water that enveloped every street and pathway; of all the beautiful trees he loved to hang from crashing into each other and crushing everything below them; of his own screams, asking anybody, anybody who could possibly listen, for help. Whether it was help to survive, or help to die quickly and without pain Alexander wasn’t sure yet. 

 

The ardent beating of his heart assaulting his ears was cut off by a hand on his shoulder, he flinched away and and he knocked down a glass cup of water he had used with his mouthwash, it broke in pieces as it reached the floor and the water splattered all over. Alexander was quick to kneel down and grab some of the pieces with his hand, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, God, I’m sorry.” He murmured.

 

A kind voice interrupted his mumbles, “Hey, Alex. It’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll help you, don’t grab the glass like that.” It was John! John Laurens, his roommate of course. He grabbed Alex’s hands, which already had a few cuts on them. “Oh, Alex.” The man lamented, “Come on, let me take care of this.” He helped his friend stand up and let him from the bathroom to his bed and sat him down. “I’m not going away, okay? I’m just gonna get the first aid kit.”

 

Alex nodded at him and looked down at his feet. After a moment he said, “I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet,  which was a terribly rare thing.

 

Laurens came back, knelt in front of him and gave him a sweet smile, “You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay, Alex. I’m here for you.”

 

At hearing those words the younger of the two felt the strong urge to bury himself in his friend’s arms and he did. Laurens gladly held him for a good seven minutes until his friend calmed down. As Alexander’s sobs turned to sniffles and he moved away he said, “Thank you for being my best friend, John.”

 

John began to apply some cream to the cuts, “Thank you for being my best friend too, Alex.”

 

After a few comfortable minutes of silence Alex asked, “So has anything interesting happened to you recently?” Apart from this, duh.”

 

Laurens chuckled,”Uh, yeah actually.” He said, “I kissed Peggy,” (Cue Alexander having a heart attack) “And she, heh, she kissed back.”

 

Alexander’s eyes were wide, “Oh…OH!” He jumped from the bed, no sign of his recent breakdown to be seen, “Holy shit, John! Holy-Oh my gaad! Have you told Laf and Herc!? They have to know! Holy shit, man. Wow! Was she a good kisser? ‘Cause like not to sound weird but I’ve been curious because I’ve kissed Eliza and I’ve kissed Angelica and wow, does that make me sound like a hoe but I’m just being honest. Not that you have to tell me, that’s all private but in all fairness, I did kiss Mercy Otis because you wanted to know if she was a good kisser before you risked asking her out(Her older brother was super mega over protective) so I think it’s only fair. Not that I will ever, ever kiss Peggy because you’re dating her now. Are you? Dating her? Or like did you just kiss? Are these a lot of questions? Nah. Wow this is so cool, I mean, not that I didn’t see it coming because I know the past, present, and future of everything and all, Iamthe all-knowing Hamilton, but still I thought for sure that it wasn’t going to happen for at least another year. Not that I don’t have confidence in you, my dear Laurens. It’s just, well-“

 

“Alex!” Interrupted John with a fond exasperated look on his face, “You’re rambling.”

 

Hamilton closed closed his mouth with an audible snap and a sheepish look on his face, “Sorry. I, ah, I’m just really exited for you, John.” 

 

John smiled wide, “Thanks, man. I was actually thinking of asking her out, maybe tomorrow or-“

 

“Wait, what!?” Alex’s voice went high pitched as it often did when he talked loudly, “To-fricken-morrow!!?? Too late! Too late! You have to do it right now-“

 

“Right now!?”

 

“YES! Right damn now, Laurens.” He started pushing his friend out the door with the other man frantically grabbing his wallet and keys, "I ain’t gon’ let you get no sleep if you don’t go now, I swear and you know I keep my promises! Well, actually…You know what? I’ll keep this one, so get out of here, Romeo! Out! I said, out!” The small man all but screeched.

 

Laurens could not even get a word out before the door to his dorm had been shut in his face and he had been left out in the cold, “But…my jacket…” Well, it looked like he had no choice but to go to Peggy’s dorm and ask her out. Hmm, he could live with that.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was nursing a heavy tome while sipping a sweet cocktail when there was a knock at his flat’s door. He sighed, the little gremlin had arrived. The was careful as he closed the book and put it back into one of his shelves, he put down his drink and stretched his joints as he walked to the door. As he got closer the baging on his door grew more impatient and hurried. 

 

Finally he reached his destination and opened his wooden carved door. There on the other side stood a drenched, annoyed looking Alexander Hamilton. Right, there was a storm tonight. Upon closer examination Thomas could see something other than irritation in his rival’s eyes, was it-could it be- fear? Fear of the storm? The notion seemed a bit ridiculous, but then again Thomas knew more than most that fears were not something easily ignored.

 

The shorter man glared at him, “Sure took your time, asshole.”

 

Jefferson looked at him, sighed, and opened the door wider, “Come in, jackass.”

 

It sure was going to be a long night...

 

* * *

 

**DrunkTurtle: soooo**

 

**DrunkTurtle: I asked Peggy out.**

 

**Head Knucklehead: *Spits out drink* wait what?**

 

**Tons of Ham: good for u john**

 

**Tons of Ham: she did say yes right?**

 

**DrunkTurtle: Yes Alex**

 

**DrunkTurtle: She said yes after a long lecture from Angelica, and lots of stern stares from Eliza.**

 

**Head Knucklehead: i still dont understand what is happening**

 

**Head Knucklehead: would somebosy care to friggin explain?????**

 

**Tons of Ham: i hope u realize that u wrote somebosy instead of somebody**

 

**Tons of Ham: but alas, since that title does indeed continue to apply to me, i would gladly explain. but its john who has all the information u seek**

 

**Tons of Ham: Also**

 

**Tons of Ham: why isnt laf responding to any of this?**

 

**Head Knucklehead: he’s with Prof Washington**

 

**DrunkTurtle: eh?**

 

**DrunkTurtle: Whatever for????????????**

 

**Head Knucklehead: he’s teaching the man french**

 

**DrunkTurtle: ????????????????**

 

**DrunkTurtle: Im still confused????????????**

 

**DrunkTurtle: I hope my confusion is getting across????????????**

 

**Tons of Ham: wait…**

 

**Tons of Ham: Washington will take French lessons from Laf**

 

**Tons of Ham: BUT NOT FROM ME**

 

**Tons of Ham: WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY**

 

**DrunkTurtle: you know i dont mean to make no assumptions, but it could very well be your personality**

 

**Tons of Ham: go to hell u beast**

 

**DrunkTurtle: Can somebody at least explain to me why laf would even teach French to Prof Washington?**

 

**Head Knucklehead: cause he got a crush on him**

 

**DrunkTurtle: Whaaaaaaaaaa????????????????????????????????????????????????**

 

**Tons of Ham: can we backtrack there a sec?**

 

**Head Knucklehead: u guys seriously dont know?**

 

**Tons of Ham: this is so weird???? The man’s like my dad??????**

 

**Head Knucklehead: Calm down Alex**

 

**DrunkTurtle: this night has been full of confusion. I am officially confused.**

 

**Tons of Ham: This conversation aint over, but i gotta go. Jeffersonofabitch is bugging me.**

 

**Head Knucklehead: adios mis amigos**

 

**DrunkTurtle: But Im still confused????????????**

 

**DrunkTurtle: Guys???????????????**

 

* * *

 

 

The bathroom door nearly snapped in Alexander’s rush to close it. He had been at Jefferson’s flat for at least two hours now and it hadn’t totally sucked, sure they argued but they also got a lot of work done. The problem that had Alex shaking at the moment wasn’t Jefferson then, it was the storm. As the night went on it had grown stronger and fiercer and scarier. Even the thick walls of Jefferson’s stupidly expensive flat couldn’t keep the whistling wind and raging thunder away. Eventually Alexander had been unable to concentrate, he kept thinking that the winds were going to smash the windows open and water would pour in and drown them both. His hands were shaking so much he had been unable to write, not that any coherent words entered his mind anyways.

 

Jefferson had seem very perplexed when Alexander had stood up suddenly asking for directions to the restroom, but had given them anyways. And that’s were Hamilton found himself at the moment, looking at himself in the mirror griping the sink so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He could still hear the wind! He could almost feel the water rubbing all over his skin. It was coming for him, the water was coming for him, it was right behind him, it was all around him!

 

He hadn’t realized that his breathing had sped up until he heard his own loud gasps. His heart was beating so hard his chest hurt, his ears were pulsing, his vision blurring. He whimpered, he hurt all over. He put his hands over his ears to let out a high pitch whine, his hands were shaking. He was shaking. His throat itched, and stinged, and felt so very heavy. He was sweating, and he felt himself wobble. He went to steady himself but as he moved his hands away from his ears a loud ringing consumed him. He fell against the countertop of the, he couldn’t feel his legs, he couldn’t hear his own thoughts. Everything was spinning, why was everything so loud!? His body went down and would have hit the hard floor if two strong arms hadn’t caught him. It was Jefferson.

 

The other man was speaking but Alexander couldn’t understand, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t do anything. Jefferson must have realized that because he grabbed Alexanders face.

 

“Hamilton! Alexander! Breathe with me! Look at me!” He was saying, “Look at me, and breathe with me.”

 

Eventually Hamilton did. Every breath Thomas took, he took. There still were some tears streming down his face but he kept breathing with Thomas. “Yes, that’s it. Deep breaths. Yes, that’s it.”

 

Every shuddering breathe felt like somebody squished the airs violently out of his lungs, but Alex kept going. After a few more minutes of breathing together, Alexander had calmed down some. His heartbeat was still too fast for it to be healthy but he felt better apart from that. Jefferson grabbed a cup from under the sink and poured some water in it from the tap, when he saw that Alexander’s hands were still too shaky to properly hold  it, he held both the glass and Alex’s hair as he drank.

 

After he was done with the water Alexander collapsed against Thomas’ chest with his eyes closed. He expected the other man to complain but he just held him there and stroked his hair in a soothing manner, like Alex’s mother used to do when he was a child.

 

“Thank you.” Came the exhausted murmur from his lips.

 

“It’s okay, just keep breathing.” Said Thomas, and kept stroking his hair. 

 

And there they stayed, and neither of them complained.


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise and A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS FUCKIN' INTENSE YOU GUYS  
> progress is made by this bunch of idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ignore the dedications at the beginning of the last chapter.  
> Now, to clear up some things:
> 
> 1\. Theodosia is actually a senior, sorry my mistake.  
> 2\. Reynolds is a senior too, but he shares a dorm with Lafayette because Lafayette paid for a bigger dorm and the seniors have those.

**Saturday:**

 

Thomas was sitting outside The Squable going over his essay for Professor Washington that was due the following Monday when he noticed Alexander Hamilton walk by him seemingly engrossed on his phone. The previous night after the storm had ended and Hamilton had calmed down Jefferson had offered to take him to his dorm, but the shorter man had refused and after another quick thank you to Jefferson, Alex had grabbed his stuff and left his flat, just like that. 

 

And now here he was, sporting that ill-fitting yet attractive green hoodie of his and his dark hair falling glamorously on his shoulders. He looked remarkably well considering in how much disarray he had been in last night. Then again, Alexander always looked well, very very well. Not that Thomas looked, he and Hamilton were rivals, enemies. Or at least, they had been until last night. What exactly they were now Thomas didn’t know but he figured he might as well stand up and go ask Alexander how he was doing, just to be polite. Not because he wanted to talk to him, not at all.

 

“Hamilton!” Thomas called as he stepped forwards, he figured they weren’t on first name basis just yet. He saw the other man stop for just a second and then keep walking. Huh, that was odd.

 

  
“Hamilton?” Thomas began to move towards him, but Hamilton seemed intent on ignoring him. After a few more ignored calls Jefferson finally reached the shorter man and grabbed his arm, “Alexander? What the hell?” Thomas hated being ignored.

 

Hamilton finally turned and Thomas took a step back, Hamilton looked… angry. Not the usual ‘My position is Right and you can shove yours up your ass’ angry one, this one was upset and ashamed and annoyed and furious all at once. It was a new expression, and it alarmed Thomas.

 

“What do you want, Jeffershit?” If glares could kill then Thomas would have been a puddle by now.

 

Disappointed at the reaction but nevertheless stubborn Thomas said, “Now is that any way to talk to the guy that helped you through your panic attack las-”

 

“Not so loud!” Hamilton interrupted him looking wildly all around them, “Shut up. What do you want?” Fury dominated his expression, and he was practically shaking. Though perhaps that wasn’t from anger.

 

Thomas was confused, and frowned, “I just, wanted to see how you were doing?” He scoffed and turned away, “Sorry I asked, next time I’ll let you pass out on the bathroom floor.” Alexander’s flinch at his tone was the only reason for him not saying anything else before walking away.

 

Alexander stared at Jefferson’s back, perplexed. Surely he hadn’t actually cared, had he? Yes, Jefferson must have had a secret malicious intention, he just was too much of an asshole to actually give a damn about his rival, poor weak immigrant Alexander Hamilton.

* * *

  
  


“I mean, I don’t even know anymore, James.” Thomas was walking the length of the dorm, James’ dorm (Lee was off with Reynolds and Conway) waving his arms in the air and running his hands through his dark hair. “I thought we were fine after last night, you know I…” He stopped and looked at the ground. “I thought something had changed between us, finally.”

 

Madison looked at his friend, he truly seemed saddened by Hamilton’s words. Oh what an idiot Hamilton was, Jefferson was the greatest friend you could ask for, that is, if you could handle his rants. “Well,” He started, “You know Hamilton, he hates you, us.” If anything Thomas seemed more bothered by this, James sighed. “Maybe he’s afraid.”

 

Thomas’ head snapped upwards, “Afraid?”

 

James nodded, “Well yes, you saw a different side of him, one he probably wanted to keep hidden. You know how I get when I have my attacks, it’s not something I would like for Hamilton and his gang to see. He probably feels the same way. Plus,”He added, “from what you’ve told me, you weren’t exactly Mr. Sensitive this morning.” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“But I comforted him, James!” Thomas started pacing again. “I didn’t laugh, I helped him. He’s got nothing to be afraid of, it’s hardly an uncommon thing.”

 

Madison coughed a few times into his handkerchief(yes he had a handkerchief, accept it, move on.) and then said, “I doubt he knows that. Kind words have never been shared between you too before last night, can you blame him for not trusting you?”

 

Thomas sat down next to his friend and shook his head, “No, I guess not.” He closed his eyes and sighed, “It’s just, I had a good time last night with him, apart from the, you know,” He made a gesture, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but...He’s really smart, and I want to talk to him. Not argue, not fight, just...talk. What do I do?”

 

Madison was frowning at his friend, who would have thought that Jefferson and Hamilton could be some kind of friends. “Well,” He started, “Talk to him then. Tell him that you don’t think he’s weak or something like that, and that you would like to work together again. And if he doesn’t accept you offer, screw him.” 

 

Jefferson laughed a bit, “Yeah, I’ll do that.” He stood up, “Hell, I’ll do it right now.” He sprinted out the door, “Thanks Mads, you the best!”

 

Madison just stared at the now closed door while shaking his head, this would be interesting. 

* * *

  
  


Burr and Theodosia were walking side by side through a crowded museum hallway. It had been Theodosia’s idea to go to the new American Art and Literature Museum that had opened last month for their second date. Aaron had agreed, he was fond of books, and had a profound respect for good art. Theodosia was elated at all the exhibitions that could be seen, and spent half the time either reading the captions or taking pictures. Aaron was, though he’d never say it aloud, getting kind of bored. Theodosia stayed five minutes looking at every piece, and Aaron was not that much of a fan of art to be just as enraptured. But he endured it, and smiled.

 

They had almost reached the end of the museum when Theodosia squealed, “Look Aaron! It’s a little shop!”

 

Aaron smiled at her though he was confused at her enthusiasm, there always were little shops at the end of museums, he failed to see how this one was more exciting that the others, but perhaps she always had this reaction at seeing a little shop, who knows.

 

They walked into the store and Aaron was awed. It was clearly expensive as could be seen by the delicate woodworks that adorned the walls, and the polished glass that contained all sorts of jewelry and fancy fountain pens, and little glass statues, and small painting replicas, all sorts of things. Theodosia went to take a look around, though her happy mood had been cowed as she too had realized that the store was expensive. She wasn’t as well to do as others assumed, her parents worked to give her a lot of luxuries, but she wasn’t about to waste two-hundred dollars on a small painting when they could be used elsewhere ,like getting a tire repaired or some other thing.

 

Aaron too looked around with mild disinterest until he saw it. A gorgeous, shiny pocket watch made of expertly polished silver. It had a design of flowers and stars, it brought so many memories back.

He hadn’t realized that he had walked right up to the display case until  Theo appeared at his shoulder saying, “Oh, that’s pretty.”

 

Startled, Aaron jumped at her voice and she giggled.

 

He giggled as well, “Did you find anything?”

 

Theo shook her head, “Nah, nothing beautiful enough for me to waste three hundred dollars.” She smiled, “And you? How much is the pocket watch?”

 

Aaron frowned and shook his head, “What? No, I’m, I’m not buying the pocket watch.”

 

“Why not?” Theo pouted, “I think it would suit you.”

 

“Not really,” Said Aaron, “It just...reminded me of something.”

 

She tilted her head, “Reminded you of what?”

 

He looked down, “When I was growing up with my uncle, he had this pocket watch, kind of like that one,” He pointed at the one in display, “But gold and much much older looking, it had belonged to my grandfather once. I liked playing around with it, pretend I was somebody important.” He forced a small laugh, “Silly, isn’t it? It was just a watch.”

 

Theodosia looked at him with soft eyes, “It’s not silly,” She said, “You were a child, we all played with something or another.” Then she frowned, “What happened to it?”

 

Aaron just shook his head and shrugged, “It must have gotten lost at some point.”

 

“Buy it.” 

 

But Aaron just just his head and started to move away from the display, “No, I don’t need it.”

 

Theodosia seemed about to argue but then thought better of it. She took his hand and they walked out of the museum together. They went to where Theodosia’s car was parked, and got in.

 

It was a semi quiet ride back to King’s University, Theodosia took care of the conversation but then just put on some music, sounded like Adele, or was it someone else? Aaron didn’t really listen to music with words on it, he prefered classical. Bach and Mozart were his prefered choice.

 

The car stopped in front of the library, they got out.

 

“I had fun today,” Started Theodosia, “How about you?”

 

Aaron nodded and smiled, “A very interesting museum, I enjoyed it.” He was only part lying.

 

Theodosia moved closer, “So, when are you free?” She had moved into Burr’s personal space and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

“Um, I,” The look on her eyes distracted him, “I got next Friday night free? If that works for you.” He smiled again, smaller this time.

 

She smiled back, “Of course it works for me.” And leaned forwards.

 

Their lips locked, she was clearly experienced but Aaron didn’t kiss her back. His eyes were opened and he looked slightly out of sorts as he stepped back and away from Theodosia. She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Listen, Theo-” He started but was interrupted.

 

“What? Did you not like it?” She sounded truly perplexed, “ _ Everyone _ loves my kisses.”

 

Aaron tried to placate her, “It’s not you, per se. It’s just I-”

 

“You’re gay?” She frowned, not judgemental but confused,  “Is that it?”

 

Burr frowned, “What? No, if you just let me-”

 

But again he was interrupted, not by Theodosia this time but by her phone. Her narrowed eyes turned away from him as she answered.

 

Burr sighed and closed his eyes, he had feared something like this would happen. How could he explain to her that he wasn’t, into that. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, he’d spend quite a lot of time trying to get ‘the feeling’ everyone said they got when they slept with someone. The satisfaction, passion, and enjoyment everyone loved, everyone except Aaron. But to Aaron it had all been… ‘meh’. He felt like he could have enjoyed it, if it wasn’t with some stranger from a bar. Perhaps if it was someone he knew, someone he loved...he would get ‘the feeling’. But how could he explain that to Theodosia when he barely understood it himself. After Hamilton had convinced him to talk to him about it, Alexander had said that Burr was perhaps Asexual. It did seem like the correct label, if you can call it that, but to Burr it didn’t seem like it fit as well as it should. He wanted sex, he  _ knew _ that, but he wanted to feel  _ something  _ when he had it. It was a mess.

 

He opened his eyes when Theodosia turned, she no longer looked annoyed but...concerned. There were tears in her eyes and Burr stepped closer to her.

 

“Theo? Theo, what happened?”

 

It took a moment for her to answer, she seemed to be in shock. “I, I, It’s Angelica. She’s… been m-mugged.” Saying the words aloud seemed to hit her harder than hearing them, “Oh my god, that was, that was Eliza. God, she was crying.” So was Theodosia by this point, “Angelica’s fine but she’s, uh, frightened and they took her dorm key, those bastards, and I need to, I need to go and…” She was shaking.

 

Burr knew she was in no condition to drive at the moment so he ignored his own feeling for the moment and said, “Do you want me to drive you? I’m not sure it’s safe for you to drive right now.”

 

Their previous argument apparently forgotten, Theodosia just nodded and handed Aaron her keys. He helped her get into the passenger seat and then got on the driver’s seat. As he started the car he wondered if someone had called Hamilton and his friends already.

* * *

  
  


Aaron had dropped off Theodosia at her dorm building and then was going to go and park her car. He’d been walking back towards his own dorm building, he wasn’t close enough to any of the Schuyler sisters for him to be welcomed there, especially at a time like this. Just as he was about to get in, a car he recognized as John Lauren’s screeched to a stop to the side of Theo’s car. Just as he expected an agitated Alexander and his friends burst out. 

 

Hamilton immediately ran over to Aaron, “Burr!(sir) Have you seen Angelica? How is she? Is she hurt? How bad is it? Eliza didn’t say much over the phone, she was crying. I-”

 

Aaron put his hands on the shaking man’s shoulders, “Alexander,” He started and the other man immediately quieted, “I haven’t seen Angelica. I came to drop off Theodosia because they needed the key to her and Angelica’s dorm. But,” He continued with emphasis, “I do know that she’s not hurt, just frightened. _ And _ ,” Hamilton’s sigh of relief was interrupted, “She needs you to be at your best right now. Go upstairs and comfort her.” 

 

Alexander took a deep breath and nodded then he let the air back out. “Yeah okay, thanks Burr. You sure you don’t wanna go up?”

 

“No, I-” Burr shook his head, “I’ve no place up there.”

 

Hamilton seemed about to argue but then Lauren’s call distracted him. “Well okay then. Still, I’ll keep you updated.” He smiled at Aaron, and walked away.

* * *

  
  


They were all sitting around Theodosia and Angelica’s dorm. John was holding Peggy who was practically glued to Ange as they sat on her bed, Eliza was resting her head on Maria’s shoulder and the latter was whispering comfort in her ear. On the other bed was Theodosia, Herc who was lying down with Laf resting on top of him, and Alexander was on the floor in the middle of the two beds looking at the ceiling, deep in thought.

 

They were all interrupted by a knock on the door. Frowning, Theodosia stood up and went to open it. John stood up as well, they had called Jefferson because he was a friend of Angelica’s but he had told them that he was on the other side of town and that it would take at least half an hour for him to arrive. So who was it?

 

Theodosia opened the door, “King?”

 

There stood George King, looking confused and a bit worried. He was dressed up even more than usual.

 

“What are you doing here?” Theo asked with narrowed eyes.

 

King looked a tad panicked at the hostile look on her eyes, “I, uh, am looking for Angelica..?”

 

Eliza stood up at that, “Why?” She asked. Her tone too was hostile.

 

King looked around the people on the room, they were all looking at him now, “We were-”

 

“We had a date.” Came the voice of Angelica.

 

Everything was silent for a minute, so silent you could practically hear a pin drop. Then it all erupted.

 

Peggy and Eliza who were already aware about this just nodded their heads, still puzzled at the notion. Though Angelica hadn’t told them there would be a second date. Theodosia was looking at Ange like she had grown a second head, outraged at the fact that Angelica would date someone like King. Hercules was kinda puzzled kinda weirded out, Lafayette fixed a cold calculating glance on King, John was near livid and Maria was tilting her head with her eyes widened, and Alexander was just staring at nothing but seeming about to burst with words.

 

“How could you not tell us/me!?”

“When did this happen?”

“Him? Seriously, Ange, him?”

“You could have picked literally anyone else.”

“Guys, calm down.”

“Friends don’t hide secrets from their friends, Ange-”

 

“Quiet!” Angelica didn’t shout much, she didn’t have to. But this time she did, and everyone shut their mouths. She sighed and walked up to George, who looked like he was about to scream, and said, “Sorry I couldn’t make it today, things...happened.” She expected him to question her but he surprised her, again.

 

He gave a small smile, “Okay, I understand. I think it’s best I go, you seem...busy.”

 

She nodded and he leaned forwards to give her a small kiss on the cheek and then walked out.

 

Angelica sighed again and then turned with a glare in her face, John looked about to speak but Angelica shot him a look that quickly changed her mind. “Before any of you say anything let me clear up a few things. Yes, I was going out on a date with George King III. No, it wasn’t the first. Eliza and Peggy already knew.  _ And, _ they didn’t tell you because I told them not to. I wasn’t sure how well the date was gonna go, but it was actually great. Who I’m seeing is my business and if you only have negative things to say then I suggest you swallow them and keep your mouth shut.” The last comment seemed to be directed at John and Alex, who were not fond of George and Seabury at all. John hesitated for a moment but surprisingly it was Alex who nodded first. 

 

After hearing no more objections Angelica took a deep breath, “Alright then-”

 

Another knock was heard.

 

Theodosia groaned quietly as she walked to the door. Please don’t let it be stupid King, she thought. And luckily for her, it wasn’t. There at the door, looking great as ever was Thomas Jefferson. Though he did look a little winded and there was worry in his eyes. He immediately entered and walked over to Angelica.

 

He put his arms on her forearms and looked at her in the eyes, “Are you alright?” He asked finally.

 

Angelica gave a small smile, “You know me,” She lightly punched him in the arm, “I’m a fighter.”

 

Thomas gave a small laugh, “You bet you are.” He let her go and looked around, Lafayette seemed happy to see him and walked over to give him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheeks. They were twins, if you could believe it. But only recently had they found each other, and boy was Thomas glad. As he looked around he couldn’t help but notice Hamilton avoiding his gaze, did he feel guilty? Well, maybe that would make the conversation easier. He had looked for Hamilton all day earlier, but had had no success, and now here he was. It was time.

 

They all sat down again. Silence reigned. Then:

 

“So who wants pizza?” Peggy and John said at the same time, blushing after.

 

Turned out everyone wanted pizza.

* * *

  
  


Thomas closed the dorm door behind him. Hamilton had gone out a few minutes before to ‘get some air’ or so he had said, and Thomas figured this was the perfect time to talk. Hamilton was leaning on the railing overlooking a small courtyard with a cigarette on his hand.

 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” He ventured.

 

His words startled the other man and he almost dropped his cigarette. Hamilton turned to glare at him for a moment and then turned back around, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” He said.

 

Jefferson leaned on the railing right next to him, “I’d like to fix that.”

 

Hamilton fixed an incredulous stare upon him, “What?” He sounded thoroughly confused and his head was tilted in a way that could almost be called adorable.

 

Thomas sighed and looked right in the man’s brown eyes, “I want to get to know you.” He shook his head, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you don’t actually suck, and…I liked liked hanging out with you, a bit.” Thomas looked down and tried to ignore the rising heat on his cheeks.

 

Hamilton was perplexed at Jefferson’s words, his head tilted even further. He thought about last night, he thought about how things were going before his attack. They had been going...fine. They worked well together, their different methods met right in the middle. It wasn’t a terrible team. “I guess I liked hanging out with you too...a bit” He added with a small smile.

 

Jefferson laughed alongside him.

 

Then Hamilton frowned, “I’m sorry about this morning, I just-”

 

“Hey,” Jefferson nudged him gently, “It’s okay, I get it. I’m sorry too.” 

 

They shared a smile.

 

“Truce?” Hamilton offered a hand.

 

Jefferson took it, “Truce.” Then he got a serious stare on his face, “I won’t tell anyone, I swear. And I don’t think any less of you.” His eyes shined in the moonlight, “I promise.”

 

Hamilton’s eyes shined too as he replied in a soft voice, “Thank you.”

* * *

  
  


**Sunday:**

 

John held Peggy’s hand tightly as they walked together. They were on their way to the movie theater. Angelica had practically begged him to take her youngest sister out to distract her from what had happened. After much argument and approval from both her sisters, Peggy had agreed.

 

It was their first date really, so John was nervous. They were gonna watch a superhero movie, Peggy’s choice. He really didn’t wanna let her down.

 

“You’re thinking too hard over there.” Came her sweet voice.

 

He forced a small laughed and looked down as he blushed, “Heh, sorry I, I’m just nervous.”

 

“Hey,” Peggy stopped them in the middle of a sidewalk, she took his hands on hers, “I’m nervous too.”

 

She meant it, John could see it on her eyes.

 

John put an arm around her, smiling. “Let’s go.”

 

Peggy put an arm on his waist, “Can we get some churros at the cinema?” She asked excitedly.

 

John grinned wide, “I looooveeee churros.”

 

“Yay!” She bounced.

 

It was gonna be a great night.

* * *

  
  


Maria, Eliza, and Lafayette were walking to the cafeteria to go look for a some food to bring back to the dorm where Angelica was waiting with Hamilton and Jefferson. The entire gang had stayed the entire day with Ange, they couldn’t just leave her alone. She could pretend she was fine all she wanted, but they could see she appreciated their presence.

 

Maria went to throw her gum wrapping away, Aliza and Laf waited for her in the roofed hallway.

 

As she leaned back up again from the trash bin, a rough hand grabbed her forearm.

 

She looked up and gasped.

 

Reynolds was smirking, Conway was behind him...holding a baseball bat.

 

She tried to get her arm away from the grip, but it was too strong. Then a thin hand appeared on her field of sight and before she knew it, Eliza had slapped Reynolds so hard that he had to let Maria go. He growled and stepped in Eliza’s direction but Laf put himself in front of them and raised his fists.

 

“Get away from them, you son of a bitch.”

 

Reynolds and Conway smirked, it wasn’t a pretty sight. 

 

“Looks who’s getting in my way again.” Reynolds said.

 

“Eliza,” Said Lafayette without looking at her, “Take Maria and go.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go!”

 

She did, holding her girlfriend close to her.

 

Reynold’s smirk turned into a glare, “How cute,” He spat, “Sir Lancelot saving the damsels in distress.” He tilted his head, “But who’s gonna save you?”

 

Lafayette swallowed.

* * *

  
  


Eliza and Maria were running through the halls ways with Professor Washington fast behind them. They weren’t about to leave Lafayette all on his own, so they had run as as fast as they could to Washington’s room. He was a trusted professor and a good man, Eliza figured he would help them. And when she saw his face as he heard the news Eliza knew that she had made a good choice. 

 

He’d been grading some essays with his black square glasses firmly resting on his face when the two of them had burst into his office, eyes wild and upset.

 

He’d jumped up and come around his desk at seeing the two girls’ distress. Poor Maria had tears in her eyes and eliza stuttered as she told him that Lafayette was in danger. His eyes had widened and a shadow had crossed over his face. He immediately told them to lead him to where he was and they were on their way right now.

 

When they arrived to the path they found that Reynolds and Conway were gone but Lafayette was on the ground being helped up by some other student. Apparently he knew Washington because when he spotted them he shouted, “Professor! It wasn’t me, I just found him, I-”

 

“It’s okay, Paine.” Washington reassured the boy, “I know it wasn’t you. You can leave now, I’ll take of this.”

 

Paine seemed doubtful, “Are you sure, sir? I mean, if you need help.”

 

Washington shook his head, “No need, Paine. But thank you, go about your day now please.”

 

The student nodded and carefully passed Lafayette to Eliza and Washington.

 

Lafayette wasn’t unconscious but he was in a bad shape. His face a bruised and there was blood running from his nose. His hands too seemed to be damaged. Even with all that hurt he stilled managed to smile up at Washington, “Hello there,  _ monsieur _ .”

 

Washington did his best to smiled back at him, “Seems you’ve managed to get yourself hurt again, Gilbert.”

 

At this the Frenchman frowned and closed his eyes, “No hospitals.” He murmured, “No doctors.”

 

Washington, expecting this, merely nodded and looked up at Eliza who had been watching the entire scene with calculating eyes.

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Said Washington and then looked behind Eliza to where Maria was standing, as far away from the scene as she could, shaking, and looking at the ground. “I think Ms. Lewis needs your help right now.”

 

Eliza turned to look back at her girlfriend, then after a moment she nodded. She looked at the professor, “Thank you, sir.” she managed a small smile.

 

He smiled back, “No problem.”

 

They parted ways.

* * *

  
  


“Hold still for me.” Said Washington as he pressed the wet towel on the bruise under Laf’s right eye.

 

The Frenchman hissed as he applied pressure on the wound.

 

There were a few more silent moments as Washington finished with his task, he retreated his hand and went to clean his hands with a “You’re all done.”

 

From behind him he heard the Gilbert murmur a quiet, “Thank you.”

 

Washington forced a chuckle as he turned around, “It’s all right.” He shook his head, “Actually it isn’t, that Reynolds kid doesn’t deserve to be here.” He sat down next to the student, “This is the second time he’s hurt you, without counting how he treated that poor girl.” He laughed bitterly, “And because his daddy practically owns the board, he’s gonna get no punishment at all.” Washington could feel himself getting worked up, but he couldn’t help. Seeing Gilbert down in the ground, bleeding, it had been awful, nay unbearable. He never wanted to see him hurt again.

 

He was snapped out of his anguished thoughts by a hand taking his into their own. 

 

Lafayette looked at him right in the eyes and said, “I’m okay.” He brought Washington’s hand to rest it against his cheek, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, monsieur.”

 

Their faces were seconds from touching each other, they looked at each other eyes. Eyes filled with concern, and uncertainty, and care, and fear, and _ feeling _ .

 

The professor’s voice was a mere ghost as he whispered, “Call me George.” Tight before leaning the rest of the way forwards to catch the Frenchman’s lips in his.

 

Laf’s heart soared. His eyes widened and then quickly closed as he focused on the beauty of the kiss. It was soft and timid at first but as they both realized that the other was responding they increased their efforts. Lafayette had kissed people before, and had been kissed, but, with the fear of sounding cliche, this was new. It was as sweet as it was careful, and as deep as it was honest. There was more than alcohol behind it, there was passion and fireworks and battles and dances. It was more beautiful than either of them had dared to dream.

 

They parted for a second and looked at each other, Lafayette was the first to laugh followed quickly by Washington. Smiling at each other, the brought the lips together again, and again, and again.

 

* * *

 

 

Lafayette bounced as he walked back to his dorm. After a half hour of cuddling and kissing Washington had told him with apologizing eyes that it was best Gilbert return to his dorm. Laf had sighed but had agreed, not without giving George one final deep kiss which had been eagerly returned.

 

He unlocked the door and let his bag right next to the entrance before switching the light switch. But what he didn’t expect was to be slammed against the wall immediately after.

 

To his fearful not- surprise, it was Reynolds. Lafayette had figured that the man would be gone, partying or doing some other thing. He hadn’t really expected to run into his again, what with him barely even being the room at all in the first place.

 

But there he was, sporting a mean scowl as he said, “Hello there, Laf. How’s it going?”

 

Lafayette ignore the pain as his expression morphed into a glare, “Fuck off.” He spat viciously. 

 

“Sorry, can’t do that.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. “See, I’ve got something important to tell you.”

 

“I am not going to back off if that’s what you’re expecting.”

 

Reynolds laughed suddenly, and let Lafayette go. The Frenchman stood confused as he watched the other man reach for his phone.

 

“Oh, I think you will.” He showed Lafayette his screen, “Unless you want a certain teacher to be fired.”

 

Lafayette bit down a gasp, but his lungs tightened up and his throat dried. Because there in the screen, in undeniable quality, was the kiss shared between him and George Washington.


	5. The Pre-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people get invited, shit happens. But not that much. Awkward flirting (Can u even call it that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like potatoes.  
> thanks so much to everyone who leaves kudos and comments! yaaaasssss  
> I haven't updated in a real long while, but to be fair my life's been kinda shit so....  
> hope u enjoy! this chapter was supposed to be way longer but i really wanted to update!

 

John and Peggy were having lunch together, sitting in a couple booth in the Squable. John was having a giant sandwich with a mountain of french fries as a side. Peggy was just having a salad, though she planned on having a chocolate cake topped with ice cream after. 

 

As John finished swallowing a bite of his sandwich, he looked up at Peggy, “Soo, you’re going to the party, right? I mean, it’s at your house and, you know, you’re technically hosting it so…” Now that he thought about it, it was a pretty stupid question.

 

Peggy smiled at him, “Yes,” she answered, “I am going the party.”

 

John gave a wide smile, “Good!”He turned red, “I was thinking we could, we could...go as a couple?” He dared to look at her.

 

She just looked at him like he was insane. “Of- Freacking- Course!” She took his hand, “John, everyone knows we’re dating.”

 

He squeezed her hand, “Right. Sorry.” He smiled at her, he had a great smile.

 

She smiled back and stole one of his fries.

 

* * *

 

Burr was leaving one his second class of the day when he spotted Theodosia walking towards him. He swallowed, they hadn’t spoken since he had dropped her off at Angelica’s apartment but if she had decided she wanted to talk, he wasn’t about to avoid her.

 

He walked to meet her in the middle, for a minute they just stood in silence then she opened her mouth, “I, I’m sorry.” She wouldn’t look at him, “For what I said, after I, kissed you. It’s perfectly okay if you’re not into that.” She looked up, “I just needed a few days to calm down. Will you forgive me?”

 

Aaron smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

 

Her face lighted up and she hugged him, he returned the sentiment.

 

She moved away and with excitement asked, “Do you wanna go to the Schuyler Party with me?” Seeing his hesitance, she added, “Pretty please?”

 

Aaron sighed, how could he say no? “Alright.” He said.

 

She squealed and hugged him again.

 

* * *

 

Jefferson was on his way to the library to finish a horrid essay from his biology class(Which he had to take for some incredibly stupid reason even though he was a pre-law major) when he saw him. Alexander. 

 

Since their truce the two hadn’t actually seen much of each other. It had been three days and Jefferson was actually starting to miss the little shit. They had barely worked on their project. And apart from that, he had quizzes in all his classes that week and a test. In, you guessed it, biology. Now Jefferson wasn’t an idiot. He was fond of the sciences. Physics, even chemistry were amusing. But biology? Kill him.

 

Back to the matter at hand, the other man had clearly just left the library. He looked exhausted, he had probably pulled an all-nighter(or two). The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than usual and that was saying something.

 

Alexander didn’t seem to notice him, until Jefferson called out.

“Hamilton!”

 

The man looked up at him and stopped. Jefferson walked to his side.

 

He couldn’t help himself and said, “You look like shit.”

 

Alexander gave a hoarse chuckle, “And here I thought I looked amazing.”

 

“Sorry,” Said Thomas sheepishly, “Old habit. Seriously though, how you doing?”

 

Alexander gave him a critical gaze, “Well,” He finally said, “I just finished three essays, notes for two of my classes, and a book for my reading club. So you know..I’m not dead.” Yet, thought Alexander. He was about to fall asleep on his feet, and not even his pride was putting much of a fight against the suggestion.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Muttered Thomas, he could see that the man was about to pass out.

 

“Just Alexander s’fine, thank ye.” The newly dubbed Jesus said as he closed his eyes. He’d been awake for three days straight, and one of the major reasons why was currently standing right next to him. 

 

“You should go to your dorm, and like, sleep for a century.” Jefferson told him.

 

Alexander opened his eyes and blinked, “Yeah,”He said, “That’s the idea. Bye, Thomas.”

 

“Bye, Alexander.”

 

Just as he started walking away Hamilton turned around, “Hey!” He called out with newfound energy.

 

Jefferson turned as well, “Yeah?”

 

“You going to the Schuyler party?”

 

Jefferson thought for a moment, “Not likely.” He said, “I’m not fond of big gatherings, and besides, my teachers have drowned me in work.”

 

Alexander was quiet for a moment, he looked conflicted with himself. It was a testament to his exhaustion that you could see his feelings on his face. “Okay.” He said at last, “Just curious.” He flashed Thomas a quick half smile and turned away.

  
  


* * *

 

“I’m not sure I will be able to make it to the party in time, Angelica.” George was saying as he poured himself some tea. “I’ll do my best, of course. But I have choir practice, we’re having a concert soon and it’s with the whole band and their director is a dick and I-”

 

“I had no idea you were in the choir.” Angelica interrupted.

 

George took a shy sip of his tea, ooOOOooohhhhH it was good. “Yes I, I’ve been a part of it for years. I like it.” Sunddenly he got an idea, “You should come to the practice one day, I’d...I’d really appreciate it.” He gave a quick smile.

 

She grinned at him, “Sounds like a plan.” She took a sip of her coffee, ooOOOooohhhhH it was good. “You still think you’ll be able to make it a bit later?”

 

George nodded a tad too frantically, “Oh yes, I wouldn’t miss it. By the way,” He continued, “Do you think I could invite Sam? It’s just, we usually do something Fridays, and I don’t want him to be alone.”

 

Angelica hesitated for what seemed only a second before her smile became wider yet more fragile before she said, “Of course it’s fine.”

 

She supposed the wide grin she got in return was worth it.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m not going.” Declared Jefferson. He was sitting in front of James in one of the large tables in the library. He was almost finished with his bio essay, and one step closer to death.

 

James looked up and frowned at him, “To class?”

 

Jefferson frowned, “What? No, what? To the party James, you gumbies.”

 

“What’s a gumbie?” James actually interested in the answer, only because he certain that if he kept reading about the ways bacteria multiplied he might just actually die. The pictures! Why did the textbook need to have pictures! Oh, they were awful. Madison had strong opinions about where cells should stay. Inside his body! Ugh…

 

Thomas tilted his head, “No idea.”

 

James sighed, and as the exhale flew away so did his hope in humanity. “Why aren’t you going to the party?”

 

“Well,” Thomas started, “Apart from the fact that I have a shit ton of work to do, parties are not really...my scene.” He looked down. Truth was, Jefferson loathed parties. His mum would thrown them every weekend when he was a child and with every month he hated them more and more. There was alcohol and screaming and  _ people _ . People who wanted him to talk and dance. Thomas used to have an awful stutter when he was a child, and he was often mocked for it. To the point where he stopped talked for almost a year, of course his father eventually got tired of Thomas’ antics and screamed abuse at Thomas until the boy was forced to speak in order to apologize for his ‘nonsense.’ 

 

But the hatred for gatherings remained. Everybody says that at a party nobody is looking at you, nobody is judging you. But Thomas knew the truth, everyone is judging everyone. Hell, Thomas judged people in his mind, he couldn’t help it! And if he judged people, of course people judged him. 

 

James looked at him with sympathy and moved to grab Thomas’ arm, “Listen, I’ll be with you the whole time. You have two days until the party, you’re going to need a break. Come on, it won’t totally suck.” That was Madison’s way of saying that something may (MAY) be a little bit fun.

 

Thomas looked at his friend, and sighed. “Fine, I suppose. But don’t you leave my side!”

 

James nodded seriously, and they returned to work.

* * *

 

**You to Sammy: Hello Sammy!**

 

**Sammy to you: hey george**

 

**Sammy to you: do you need something**

 

**You to Sammy: Nope! But thank you for asking Sammy, you’re great! 8D**

 

**You to Sammy: The 8 are eyes. 8D C8 Yay!**

 

**Sammy to you: amazing**

 

**You to Sammy: Thank you!**

 

**You to Sammy: 8D**

 

**Sammy to you: you seem excited**

 

**You to Sammy: I am!**

 

**You to Sammy: 7D**

 

**You to Sammy: Wait**

 

**You to Sammy: *D**

 

**Sammy to you: george**

 

**You to Sammy: No Wait**

 

**You to Sammy: *D**

 

**You to Sammy: Shite it happened again**

 

**Sammy to you: george**

 

**You to Sammy: 8D**

 

**You to Sammy: There!**

 

**Sammy to you: yay**

 

**You to Sammy: Yay!**

 

**You to Sammy: So**

 

**You to Sammy: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party Ange and her sisters are throwing Friday.**

 

**Sammy to you: i dont know george**

 

**You to Sammy: Pleeeeaaaaseeeee???**

 

**Sammy to you:...........fine**

 

**You to Sammy: Yay! Awesome! Coolio! (ew)**

 

**You to Sammy: *D**

 

**You to Sammy: UGH NOT AGAIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and place kudos and ask me any questions you may have.


End file.
